I wanna know you
by princess-morgana44
Summary: Digimon fanfic! Mimi's son and Koushiro's daughter 'meet' in their first year of high school, without realize that their parents know each other, and they used to. So it's teir turn to get to know each other AGAIN and who know what happens next.
1. Who are you?

It's been nine years since the digidestined had grown up and have their own children, and has been 3 years since then, that the gate to the digital world had closed. Taichi and the others of course have their own jobs, and their kids are going to high school. One older than others of course. But there are one pair of 17 year olds that are in the same class this year.

Hana Izumi is 17 years old now, and his father is one of the great investigators of the digital world. But she doesn't know that the son of Mimi Tachikawa, one of the digidestined and famous cook, was going to be in her class this year.

The day of the beginning of classes started with Hana getting ready for school.

"Dad, do you need anything before I go?."

"No, thank you Hana."

"Okay, I left you oolong tea in the fridge. See you later!."

"Good luck". Koushiro said goodbye to his daughter while she walked away. His wife was now in Okinawa for work. For now there is only Hana and Koushiro alone.

* * *

On the other side, Aoi Tachikawa was peacefully eating the delicious breakfast that his mother made for him. He also is 17, but since his father passed away when he was only 6, he is a little spoiled from his mother Mimi.

"Did you finished Aoi?" asked Mimi drinking her coffee.

"Hmm… I still want to eat more, but I'm gonna be late, so I have to go".

"Okay, good luck! And remember to pay attention!".

"Yes!". Aoi ran off of his house, barely listening to Mimi's advice for his first day.

* * *

In Hana's first class, there was new people. She is now in first of high school so what are the chances that her few friends were in the same class as her?. _"I am alone. Definitely"_ she thought while looking through the window.

Aoi thought the same, because both of them thought they didn't know each other. It's been so many years that they forgot and barely recognize between them, even If the old digidestined keep in touch and keep talking.

In the recess Hana wondered about Aoi's last name, he said that it was his mother's last name, but he didn't said why. She was now very curious about it, so she closed her book, stand up and went to talk to him.

"Excuse me".

That made Aoi to turn around with wondrous face. "¿Yes?".

"My name is Hana Izumi. Your name is Tachikawa san ¿right?... You said that is your mother's last name, ¿why do you use your mother's and not your father's?".

"Well… you see, yes, is my mother's last name, I use it because my father passed away when I was little. So I kind of have to".

Hana cursed her curiosity for a second. "I-I am very sorry… I didn't know"

Aoi just smiled "Don't worry about it, it happened a long time ago!, besides with my mom we're totally fine".

He made Hana to smile back at him. "Okay". She took leave and back to her seat to keep reading.

Meanwhile Aoi thought that her red hair seemed familiar, and during other classes he kept staring at her without dissimulation thinking about where he had seen that hair before while Hana was not amused, she got scared a little.

* * *

"Dad! I'm home". Hana took seat to greet her father before going to take a bath, and she definitely wanted to tell him about that boy she met.

"Welcome, ¿how was your first day?". Greeted Koushiro putting his laptop aside to talk to her.

"It was good, luckily. But uhm… I met this boy, that he uses his mother's last name instead of his father's".

"Really? why is that?, ah ¿can you get me a tea from the fridge?.

Hana got up to the fridge and took out a bottle of tea. "Yeah, I asked myself that too, and I regretted when I asked him". She took seat again.

"Thank you… so, ¿what is his name?".

"Aoi Tachikawa".

Koushiro spat and choked a little with his tea when he heard that surname. _"Tachikawa she said?"_ he tought.

"Dad are you okay?!"

"Yes, don't worry… is just… I heard that last name before. How this boy looks like?".

* * *

"She is a little short, she has long red hair and dark eyes. She was also very polite".

"Oh my God!" Exclaimed Mimi with excitement. "Are you sure her last name is Izumi?".

"Yes, and she seems so familiar! I couldn't stop staring at her and thinking where I've seen her before".

"You know, Aoi, that could've scared her. You're always so distracted ¿aren't you? Didn't you listen to me when I told you to pay attention this morning?".

"Sorry mom"

"Anyway, I was going to tell you that…"

* * *

"He is the son of one of my friends, Mimi Tachikawa."

"Oooh, I see". Hana seemed surprised, If he was like this, then how is his mother like? "He scared me a little though… he kept staring at me".

Koushiro laughed a little. "Knowing Mimi san, he is just a little curious or he was distracted. Don't worry Hana".

"If you say so". The redhead got up and went to take her bath before dinner.

* * *

The next morning, heading for school, the Izumi girl has her thoughts in what her father had told her.

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _Before the gate of the digital world had closed, he and other kids were with you playing there Hana. He probably recognized you, but he didn't know from where, so he kept staring. Anyway, don't be scared"._

" _So Aoi is a digidestined too? I remember my motimon… I miss him so much"._

" _You should talk to him If you feel alone in school"._

" _¿Did he had a digimon too dad?._

" _Of course, I think he had a tanemon, just like Mimi san"._

 _Hana laughed. "So cute"._

 _ **End of flashback**_

Aoi was thinking about what her mother told him too, she cleared his doubts.

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _Hey, Aoi, treat her well okay?. She is the daughter of a genius friend of mine, besides, she is one of the digidestined that were with you! I remember she had a motimon like Koushirou kun. Hana chan must be very smart too."_

" _Sure mom… If we talk again I promise to treat her well"._

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

In lunch time, Aoi was ready to eat the delicious lunch Mimi prepared for him. He liked his mom's food, but sometimes it was a little strange. _"It's my grandparents fault, for sure"_ he thought, when certain redhead appear to disturb his thoughts.

"Hello, can I sit beside you?".

"Hana chan!, sure".

"Thank you" she said and do so. "Did you found a good place to eat lunch?".

"The roof is good, I like it. I can see my house from here" The blond said as he put rice in his mouth.

"I see. I can't see mine, I have to take the train".

"You know, I talked to my mom and she cleared my doubts about you. We knew each other as kids, that's where I've seen that red hair of yours". He smiled at the girl beside him, making her widen her eyes.

She showed a soft smile "Yes, my dad told me the same. If the gate to the digital world hasn't closed, we'd know each other more."

"Aoi".

"What?".

"You still hadn't called me by my name Hana chan" he offered his hand for a hand-shake. "I'm Aoi Tachikawa, nice to meet you… again" he smiled.

She took his hand and smiled back at him. "Nice to meet you again, Aoi, my name is Hana Izumi. Please take care of me this year".

"Sure!".


	2. Can we be friends?

"Dad! I'm home". She closed the door and she was taking her shoes off when she heard her father talking on the phone. She just went to her room without asking who it was, but she'll found out later.

"Hana! Welcome back". Koushiro turned around to see her daughter in the fridge taking something to eat.

"Hello dad, I warned when I arrived, but you were on the phone, sorry". She was making her way to her bedroom but Koushiro said something that stoped her track.

"It was your mom".

"Mom? How is she?".

"She is okay, with a lot of work. But said that she will be here for the cultural festival!. Isn't that great?".

Hana made a surprised but happy face. "Yes! That's awesome, I can't wait". And after that she returned to her bedroom and changed clothes, she wanted to search for something in there, the digivice she owned. It's not that she can use it, but for the feeling it had and the memories.

* * *

When Aoi entered his home, his mother wasn't there, she was working. He didn't mind being alone in the house, it wasn't an apartament like Hana where he lives in, but a medium house that was a gift to Mimi from her parents.

Aoi found something on his bed: his old divigice with a note from his mother _"I thought that you would like to have this now, oxox, Mom"_ and a little heart at the end. _"That woman…"_ thought the boy as he hold the device in his hand.

"First vacations are around the corner huh?..." Aoi talked to himself while looking at the roof lying in his bed. Suddenly the phone of his house was ringing.

"Hello? Tachikawa is speaking".

"Aoi? It's me, Hana."

"Hana chan? How did you get my house phone number?".

"What you mean how?. My dad and your mom know each other for years, remember? I asked my dad for your house's number".

"Oh, right" he giggled scratching his cheek absently. "What's up?.

"You'll never guess what I found! My digivice".

"Oh! My mom left mine over my bed, I saw it when I got home".

"It seems your mom is excited about us talking again after all this years" she laughed while looking at the device.

"Nah, she's always like this, always lively. But If she has to scold me she has no mercy".

The red haired girl laughed over the phone. "¿what are you going to do in vacations?, after that is the cultural festival".

"You're right, uhmm… I don't know, probably visiting my grandparents and my father's grave, I think."

Hana's smile faded a little when Aoi mentioned his father. She was a little sensitive about that topic, since she remembers that his dad was adopted and has no grandparents from his father's side. She always wondered how they'd be like. "Right, listen… If you want to study, or just talk, maybe… you can call me, or come to my house If you want."

"Really?" The chestnut-eyed boy put a surprised face and a voice tone as well when he heard the proposal.

"Yes, I know that we just met, but we can be friends from now on, right?. And friends to all of those things."

Aoi smiled on the other side of the phone. "Yeah, you're right, Hana chan. Thank you".

"You know what else should we do? Try to contact the others, I mean… Yagami san's son, Takenouchi san's daughter and son as well".

"Heh, well I guess it would be a challenge, but I like the idea" He heard the door closing. "I have to go, my mom just came home, see you later Hana chan".

"Yes, see you Aoi".

Aoi went over Mimi who was sitting on the couch a little tired from work.

"Hey, welcome home".

"Thank you, honey. Were you talking on the phone just now?".

"Yes, it was Hana chan" he sat as well beside her.

"I see, you really became friends, didn't you?" Mimi smiled in a nostalgic way.

"Yeah, we get along very well".

"Did you see what I left on your bed? I found it the other day".

"Yes, I remember it, thank you".

"You're welcome sweetie".

"Mom… did you and Hana chan's father get along?."

"Why you ask?"

* * *

"You know… curiosity" Hana said as she touched her hair made as a long braid over her shoulder.

"I see. Yes, we did get along when we were younger. Maybe not so much when we were 10 years old, when we were 14 we get along a little better since she was in America at that time. When we were your age she came back to Japan, and we were in the same class…". Koushiro made a little pause while he blushed a bit, he didn't know If telling her this or not, but he decided that it was a long time ago, so he finally told her.

"And what happened dad?" Hana's eyes looked like two bright lamps waiting for an answer.

"Well… I developed a crush on her".

"You did? So she is _that_ pretty huh?. Maybe I'll meet her at the cultural festival, who knows!" She was teasing her father a little, maybe he should not have tell her that after all.

"I told you I'm going with your mom, right?".

"Dad, are you sure she is coming?... I mean, she's really busy" She missed her mom, but not that much, so she was happy just with the fact that her dad is going.

"She told me that she is, but with your mom we don't really know anything for sure…".

Hana's face dropped a little talking about her mom, so she didn't wanted to think about it. "So how was Mimi san when she was young?".

* * *

"Well, he kind of not changed much, he is always been that way".

"How?"

They already had tea and snacks while talking.

"Very smart! Well, he IS a genius, so… yes. Haha, when we were little he annoyed me, but then when I moved to New York we got along better. But we will always be the red haired guy that saw me while I was taking a bath" She crossed her arms.

"What?!, what do you mean?" Aoi's face looked very curious right now, certainly his mother haven't told him many stories about her adventures.

"It happened in our first adventure in the digital world. It was an accident though. They didn't know where I was, and it results that I was taking a bath and Taichi and Koushiro entered and saw me in that big bathtub". Mimi shrugged in sign that there was no remedy. "They were blushing like crazy while I threw them a bunch of stuff to get them out" she laughed.

"God… you really have no mercy" he made a face like he was scary, or maybe his mother only scared him a little.

"Any woman will do that If you try to spy them Aoi!" she put her hands in her hips and got up. "I'm going to take a bath now".

* * *

"She seems so nice!, I wonder If she changed that much".

"She didn't…"

"Maybe she changed her hair color!".

"No, she has her natural hair now…"

Hana was talking non-stop and ignoring her father who was telling her the answers to her many questions.

"Well, I guess I'll wait until the festival, Aoi told me that she is coming". She headed to her bedroom.

"You became friend so fast Hana, I'm glad".

She turned around and smiled. "We already were friends, only we didn't see in a very long time so we have to catch up".


	3. The cultural festival is close

Vacations are now over, Hana and Aoi had back to school. And clases were deciding what to do for cultural festival.

Aoi really wanted to do something, since last time in the cultural festival he barely moved from his spot. His class now was a chaos, everyone was throwing ideas here and there, including him!.

"Tachikawa! You should sell something, your mother is a chef, right?!"

"What?! Just because my mother can cook I should sell food? No way!"

The discussion with his classmate endured like 20 more minutes before they decided that they were doing a café, and he wanted to be a waiter, and also be mascot and walk around the school for publicity… he was going to take turns, but he didn't mind.

On the other hand, Hana was more calm about this stuff, but apparently her class was more… competitive?. But compared to Aoi's class, they were all in their seats, lifting hands and a student on the board writing ideas. They were calm, but you can feel in the air the strong feeling there was in the classroom.

"President, why don't we just make a haunted house?"

"Any other ideas?"

Another person lifted her hand.

"What about a calligraphy tester? Where everyone can came and write with ink!"

"No one will come!" shouted a boy.

Ideas came and went, but decided nothing. Hana's class was going to wait until the day after to decide something.

* * *

Lunch time has come, and Aoi spotted a red haired girl in the multitude of people. He didn't feel like going to the roof in this time of year, it was getting cold outside, autumn was coming, so he just stayed in the cafeteria with his friend.

He touched her shoulder from behind.

"Ha-na-chan" he smiled.

"Aoi!, how are you?".

They went and sat in a table.

"My class is driving me crazy" she said as eating her rice.

"About the cultural festival?"

"Yes!. You know, everyone wants different things and it's a mess… Does your class know what your're gonna do yet?".

"Yeah! We are gonna do a café, I'll be a waiter".

"Oh that's great!". She kept playing with her food instead of eating it, and Aoi noticed.

"You don't like your lunch?".

"I'm not that hungry, that's all" she smiled at him making him sure that there was nothing wrong.

"You seem a little stressed out, If you want, we can go around after school".

She looked at him with expecting eyes, that was a little surprising, but nothing she could say no to. After all, she was always alone in her house. "Sure, Aoi, thank you".

He nodded, finishing his food.

* * *

Hana arrived home day same day, in a hurry because she was supposed to meet Aoi at the Ice cream store at 4:30 and she was already late. Her homework distracted her and she was in the library until the last moment.

Hana picked a cute dress wearing her long hair down, taking her purse and left in a rush.

Aoi was waiting checking his clock once in a while. When Hana catch sight of his friend, standing against the wall, she thought Aoi looked pretty cool with his blond hair, relaxed, unique style. Looking closely his body seemed relaxed, but his eyes were lively, almost sparkling.

"Sorry for the wait!" Said Hana catching her breath, she rushed the most she could.

"Don't worry!" His expression changed when he looked at her and realize that she wasn't wearing the school uniform but a dress… and boots. "Wow… you changed your clothes, you look cute Hana chan".

"Eh?, you think so?"

They begun to walk to the Ice cream store while talking.

"Boys are going to notice and you'll become popular, you know" he shrugged.

Hana laughed, thinking that would never happen. "But in school I wear uniform, you know, they don't see me dressed like this!"

"So what? That doesn't mean that you are not cute in your uniform! You're _you_!"

"What does that mean?"

"Your looks are not everything, your personality counts too. Ah, we're here"

"I see. Thank you".

They spent a good time talking and eating ice cream, until it was already past 2 hours and they had to go to their houses.

"I have to take the train to go home, bye Aoi".

"Wait! I'll walk you to the station, my house is on that way anyways".

"Are you sure?"

"Don't be so stubborn, see? We're going already"

"Thank you again" she smiled at him for being so gentle. She wondered why he is so kind… could it be because of his mother?, well she will know when she meets her.

* * *

"Aoi! Sorry I'm late!" apologized Mimi when her son crossed the front door. "But, where have you been? You came from school and went out?".

"Hello mom. Yes, I went to hang out with Hana chan, she was a little stressed out because of the cultural festival so I suggested to go clear our minds". He took seat in the living room.

"I see." Mimi giggled. Aoi had a lot of friends before, but because of his straightforward personality, he stayed with a few with his trust.

"Are you excited about the festival Aoi?.

"I am! I want it to come already, I'm anxious".

"I want to see Koushiro and Hana chan too~ I wonder how are they?. I'm going to prepare dinner, so go take a bath Aoi!"

"Yees, I'm going" He lazily got up and walked to the bathroom while he thought about the festival and how great it will be.


	4. Call from friends

The cultura festival was around the corner, and our kids were excited, but Hana a Little worried and nervous. Her class asked her If she wanted to sell some plants, like flowers, cacti, little trees to plant. She accepted of course, but still- her social abilities were a little… low.

Aoi, in short word was hyped!. _Three days_ and he would be serving costumers coffee, cookies, cake and other stuff to whoever came to their café. And also being around dressed as a cat –the mascot- to attract clients, it was just a matter of time.

In lunch time, our digidestined reunited to eat together.

"I'm telling you Hana, I am so excited I'm barely sleeping at nights". The young blond was eating –as usual- the lunch prepared by his mother.

"You are?... I can still sleep, but I'm thinking what am I gonna do when is my turn to sell those plants… I get so nervous".

"Don't worry, Selling is easy!. You'll so just fine, trust me".

"Thank you. I can calm myself when I think that my dad is coming". Hana finally gave a bite to her riceball in her hand.

"Yeah… I was so excited that I forgot my mom is coming too".

The red haired girl laughed. "You're too carefree!".

"Yeah, my mom says it to me all the time". Aoi finished his food and just began to think that what If his mother would like him to be more like Hana?. He wasn't that smart, responsible person!. But she wouldn't ask him to be like that, after all, Mimi knows that her son is just like her.

"Aoi!", Hana took him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry!" he said as he scratched his cheek. "What were you saying?"

"I was going to tell you that I got Yagami san's phone number!. We can call and find out If his son would talk to us" she smiled at the boy with big brown eyes.

"Oooh… I see, sure!. Do we call after school?".

"Yes, of course".

* * *

So classes and hours passed by. Hana made sure to take out the books from the library she needed for homework and met Aoi at the entrance.

"Hana chan" he smiled. "Do you want to go to my house? That way we can call from my house and then you take the train home. How that sounds?"

"Eh?" she answered confused. "Are you sure?".

"Yeah! It will be quick, and my mom will come home a lot later".

She thought about for a second. "Okay. My dad isn't in my house right now either. He said he will work hard so he has a day off for the culture festival". They begin walking.

"By the way, do you know Yagami's son's name?" asked Aoi.

"I don't. Oh God… we didn't thought this trough didn't we?. What are we going to say? We don't know his parents either!".

"Relax Hana chan, we'll think of something. Besides, we're not _totally_ strangers, we are the son and daughter of their parent's friends!"

The girl looked at him thinking how she was supposed to remember all that. "Okay… Aoi will be the one who talks on the phone then".

"EH?!" Hana laughed at his reaction covering her mouth a little, and Aoi noticed a little of ink in her hand- "Hana chan, you have ink in your hand".

"Eh?, oh, you're right I didn't noticed"

"Did you had art class today?"

"Yes, I liked it a lot! We wrote kanjis with ink and we worked with watercolors. I want to see what next we will do"

"Hmm… you seem excited, I didn't know you were into art"

"I don't! but this class seems interesting and it clears my mind, so why not just try it? It won't do any harm"

"Right. For being the daughter of a computer genius, I thought you would be the same as your dad"

"Hey, you know? I _do_ know how to manage high tech computers, I learned since I was little, how do you think I got Yagami san's phone number?" she crossed her arms with pride saying this.

"I see, you don't have to brag about it, know-all" Aoi make an annoying face, but the girl beside him just laughed.

"Come on, you didn't learn anything from your mom?"

"I did… I learn to be myself. It doesn't matter what other people thinks, she told me that there will be persons that will always understand you and like you for who you are, with your own mistakes and everything".

Hana smiled "She's right Tachikawa san". You are a good person, so don't worry.

Aoi wasn't worried, he always had friends and everyone liked him, He didn't know why though. But he also did not know why he just stayed with very few friends. Did he changed that much? Was he being annoying, or cold maybe?, he never had answers, but after Mimi told him that, he didn't worried about that again.

"We're here. Come inside, please" he said as he unlocked the front door and let her in.

" _Woah… it's big"_ She thought to herself.

Aoi offered her something to eat or drink, but Hana didn't want anything. So they just standed by the phone, looking at each other deciding who was going to talk.

"We already said that you were going to talk Aoi!"

" _We?_ " Reclaimed the boy. "I never agreed to that!... here, you talk, you have nicer voice".

"I do not" she said in a dry, serious tone, and Aoi frightened by that.

"O-okay, I'll talk… but please don't make that face and voice again" he said while having little tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Come on, dial"

"Yes…" He dialed the number, and it begun to make sound, until the voice of a woman talked to him.

" _Hello?"_

"H-hello!... uhm… Tachikawa Aoi is speaking, I'd like to talk with Yagami san, please?"

" _He is out of the country right now, I'm sorry. Would you like to leave hima message"_

"No, I'm sorry, I meant… Yagami san's son…"

" _Oh… he is not home right now, he is in soccer club. You can call later If you want Tachikawa san"_

"N-no, sorry. Thank you very much, Ms. Yagami, goodbye" he said as stirring his hair, when he hung up he let out a big sigh. "None of the Yagami men were at home" he looked at Hana with a disappointed look.

"Hm, I see. Well there's no remedy. We'll have to wait then. Don't you think?"

"Sure… You going already?" the blond said as he watched Hana taking her coat and heading to the door.

"Yes, I have to buy things for dinner. Thank you for everything, I'm leaving to the satation".

"Ah- sure… thank you for coming in"

* * *

When Hana got home with the supplies for dinner her dad was waiting for her.

"Welcome back, Hana" greeted Koushiro

"Hey dad"

"Where have you been?, it was supposed that you to get to come home first, what happened?"

"I am so sorry! I was at Tachikawa san's house" Hana said as she put the bags on the kitchen table.

"Really? Okay, what did you do?"

"Dad, you don't trust me?"

"Of course I do!" he moved his arms in a defensive way, showing that what she said is not true at all. He trusted her to death. "I was just asking… but… there is something I want to ask you. When I was leaving for work, I noticed some strange code on my computer, of searching data from a person. The name wasn't there anymore, but I didn't use that code, do you know anything, Hana chan?"

Hana just started to sweat nervously, the pressure was all on her now and begun to blush. She had inherited the awkward behavior from him too!.

She slowly turned around to face her dad, while he was sitting in the kitchen table observing her. "Yes, I used that code… I'm sorry".

"It's okay, you know in that computer there is important programs and files so I don't like for you to touch it so much. But nothing happened, it's okay"

She thanked her dad with a smile.

"But, can I ask you what were you searching for?"

She froze. Could she tell him? Should she?. "Uhm… I know I should ask you for it in the first place, but…" she looked down.

"Hana, you're confusing me. I won't get angry or anything, I promise"

"Yagami san's phone number!... I was searching for Yagami san's phone number…"

"What? Wich Yagami? Taichi Yagami?" She nodded without lifting her gaze from the floor. "Hana, look at me". She finally looked at her dad standing in front of her.

"You could've just ask me for the number, that was silly!" he laughed. "I gave you Mimi Tachikawa's phone number, remember?. I could have done the same thing twice, there's no need for secrets".

Hana smiled, of course she should've asked her father for the number. It made no sense, she didn't know why she felt she had to hide it from their parents. It was no secret that everyone once were in the digital world and they were digidestined, so Hana apologized deeply with her dad and begun to prepare dinner.


	5. Cultural festival: work & search

The day of the cultural festival has come, and Hana's class decided to do a bazaar so everyone can do various activities, so there were people cooking, selling, making signs, etc. So she stayed in the plants selling stand.

* * *

Aoi was very happy going here and there, dressed as a waiter he served coffee and other snacks. He looked very handsome wearing a white and green uniform. But when he had a rest he put on the costume of the mascot (a cat) to walk around the school making propaganda for their café.

"Come to our café! There's delicious food too!" he said as he held a big sign.

When our blond turned around he got to see a familiar hair. Big, brown, tall… _"Isn't that?..."_ He had caught sight of Hiroki Yagami.

Even though Aoi and Hana were in the same class, they were in different groups of activities, because they had very different ideas, their class decided to "divide and conquer".

So he ran to him to talk to him, but he lost sight of the boy. Instead, he saw his red headed friend amount the crowd and ran to her.

"Hana!"

"A cat?!" she looked surprised at the mascot in front of her.

"It's me!" he took out the cat head smiling.

"Aoi! You scared me… you look cute with that cat costume" she smiled and Aoi looked at her with a poker-face and blinking thinking that he didn't thought that she liked cats so much. And then remembered what he wanted to tell her.

"Right, hey, guess who I saw around here 2 minutes ago"

"Who? Our parents?"

"No... although, where are they?" he tilted his head in wondering for a moment.

"Aoi… who did you see?" she interrupted

"Oh, sorry, I think I saw Yagami san's son"

"Really?! Oh my god!"

"But I lost sight of him, sorry" he said putting his hand behind his head apologizing.

"Oh, do you want to look for him?" she said excited.

"Don't you have to stay here?"

"Don't worry, I have this walkie-talkie in case that I need a rest. It was my idea" she said with pride winking at him. "I'll just call Ouda san".

"Good idea little one" he smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Koushiro Izumi was alone looking for her daughter. He let out a sigh while thinking what he was going to say to Hana why her mother didn't come. Truth is that things weren't so well between them.

And Mimi Tachikawa had just arrived in her car with a cute outfit (even If it was just a blouse and pair of pants a little loose in her hips and tight in the ankles), she made that outfit shine. The mother of our handsome Aoi knew who she was even in the worst of the times.

* * *

"Do you see him?" Hana looked around looking for her old partner.

"No… do you think he leaved?"

"We should keep looking Aoi"

Walking side by side, the boy directed his chestnut-eyed eyes to the outfit of Hana- "You look cute with that"

"This?... Thank you, I wanted to use the uniform but the girls insisted that I should wear something too…" she looked down at the dress she was wearing, orange with a big red bow in the front. Hana thought that she didn't looked that well; she had enough orange with her hair already.

Aoi laughed and the walkie-talkie of our brown eyed girl was talking. The rest was over.

"Uh oh, what is it?"

"Looks like my rest is over. I have to go, sorry" she looked at him

"Oh, don't worry, in like 10 minutes I have to go back to the cafe" he smiled

"I'll see you later, bye!" she ran to the stand, and in the way, she recognized the face of her father.

"Hana!" he called her. She look beside him and there was a honey haired woman very well dressed, that was not her mom.

"Hello…" she greeted catching her breath and looking at the two faces in front of her.

"I was looking for you!. Let me present to you to Mimi Tachikawa, your friend Aoi's mother"

Mimi happily greeted her and complimented her suit.

"Dad, I'm sorry but I have to go, when I have a time out I'll call you, okay?" she said a little sad to leave her dad so soon.

"Oh, no problem, I see that you're busy." He smiled at her. "Please do your best".

"I will, thank you very much for coming, and If you want, I'm selling plants in that stand over there"

"Oh! I love cultivate cacti, do you have any?" asked Mimi with big shiny eyes.

"Yes!... I'm sorry, I have to go now, I'll see you later" she bowed and leave.

"Aww, Koushiro! She is just like you! But cuter" Mimi said in excitement.

"Thank you?" answered her friend confused about that last comment.

Why her mother hasn't come today? Her dad told her that she'll be here!, but he also said that there was nothing for sure… Hana was upset and a little disappointed. But there was not time to think about that now, it was a busy day and it was time to make an effort.

* * *

 **I am so sorry, this is super short xD**


	6. Found feelings

Hiroki Yagami crossed the entrance of the school he had been told that it's a festival. There was a lot of people and students everywhere. However, he had no idea that his old partners were searching for him; although, his mother told him that he received a call from some boy called Aoi Tachikawa.

* * *

Hana was sitting selling plants, and she was glad that few people were fanatic of those so she wouldn't have to interact so much with them. While being there she thought and thought about her mom, Hana was so upset; how worth her promises?. Sometimes she wished his parents were divorced, so she didn't have to worry about her not showing much in her life, after all, Hana and her dad were doing perfectly fine.

"Hello, would you give me one of those beautiful cacti, please? A woman's voice interrupted her thoughts. When she looked, it was a face that she have seen before. Yes, Mimi came to buy a plant from her.

"Yes, of course!"

"Thank you!" she happily take the cacti. "You look like you need to talk"

"What?... H-how do you know?"

"Your face was a little tense when I saw you here. Am I right?" she smiled at the worried girl in front of her. "Can I sit beside you?"

Hana indicated a spot beside her, since not many people came to buy.

"First, I have to tell you that you are very pretty, you sure are the daughter of Koushiro kun" she smiled genuinely at the dark eyes of hers.

"Thank you. Aoi looks a lot like like you, too. He is very attractive"

"Really?... well lucky that he is attractive because he's very distracted and straightforward" Mimi laughed.

"He is been very kind to me"

"He better have! I told him to treat you well, Hana chan" the lady winked at her. "So… why are you so worried?"

Hana sighed loudly before she started to talk. "My mom said that she would come, and she did not… I haven't see her since 4 months now" she said looking at the plants in front of her.

Mimi looked at Hana and then before her. "Sometimes marriages are complicated. If two married persons are distant from one another is more difficult to stay in love… although some people say that on the contrary, it makes love stronger. But in the long run, I guess you forget about that person and focus only on you."

Hana looked at Mimi like she knew it all, what if she is right? What about her mom forgot about her? Forgot her family?. She didn't want to think about it anymore. But if only the knot in her throat leave her. What does Hana's father thought of all this?, now she definitely wanted to talk with him, like she imagined so many times.

"Don't worry Hana chan. Things are going to be just fine. You guys are strong! And if you or your father need anything, you have to know that you can count on me and Aoi" she smiled at the red headed as tears began to fall in Hana's cheeks; and Mimi hugged her.

* * *

Aoi was still in his waiter suit, serving in the café. When someone he recognized before came in. _"It's him!"_ he thought for himself, yes, it was Hiroki!. The brown haired boy sat and looked at the menu in front of him.

Aoi's mind was running with thoughts! What he should do?!. He went to take his order before someone else did it.

"Hello…" Aoi greeted Hiroki with a nervous face

"Hello! I would like some cake please" Taichi's son smiled and ordered

"Sure! Uhm… let me introduce myself… I am Aoi Tachikawa"

"Tachikawa? Where did I hear that name before?"

"I called to your house the other day" Aoi explained

"Ah! I remember!"

"Yes, uhm… I can't talk right now, but what do you think if we talk after the festival ends?"

"Yes! I can do it" the young boy agreed

"Okay, I'll see you later. Just wait for us in the entrance of the school, near the big tree, okay?"

"Yeah, sure"

Aoi kept working, happy because he got to finally meet Hiroki, he couldn't wait until tell Hana about this so he texted her.

* * *

Mimi was still looking for her son _"why I didn't asked Hana chan where Aoi could be?"_ she thought. But with a sight of the younger girl with her tearing face, she decided to leave her alone, but forgot what she was doing. Mimi sighed, and about to look for a place to sit and rest, when she spoted his red headed friend who was peacefully eating takoyaki sitting in one place.

"That looks delicious" she sat beside him to chat with him, at least until she could find her son.

"It is" he smiled at the food

"So, tell me, why are you here alone today? Sato san wasn't supposed to come too?"

Koushiro tought for a minute before give an answer. "Yes, she was"

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Her friend kept silent. "You know, I talked to Hana chan and she is very upset"

"Why did you talk to her? I-"

"She even began to cry" continued Mimi ignoring Koushiro

"What?!" he looked at her abruptly and she slowly turned to look at him in the eye

"Yeah… she was telling me that she was very upset because her mother didn't make it to come"

Koushiro put a hand on his face. "Keiko was supposed to come, but then she called again and said that she couldn't. I told her that Hana was very anxious for her to come, and she answered that… maybe she wouln't came for the rest of the year… I don't know what is happening anymore Mimi"

Mimi stared at Koushiro with a sad face while she heard that story. "It's her first year of high school… how can she be so absent all this time?"

"I don't know"

"Things are not that good, huh?"

"The worst thing is, Mimi… that I don't know why. I mean, we finally have a family and a wonderful daughter, and she leaves for who knows how much. I don't know what Keiko is thinking about."

"I wish I could do something. I am sorry. But let me tell you something: that lady is crazy" she said crossing her arms.

"Mimi san…" Koushiro look at her surprised and wide eyed.

"I'm telling you! How can you leave your family? Sato san has you, and Hana chan… I could never leave Aoi alone, now that his father is not with him anymore… well, except now that I can't find him anywhere" she said to herself putting a finger in her chin thinking.

Koushiro stared at her for a minute and began to laugh at loud.

"I will never understand how you can make someone laugh even if they are very sad"

Mimi smiled. "I am glad that I can make that, you know. I told Hana chan that she can count on us, me and Aoi for anything. And now I am telling _you!_ That anything that happens, you can truly count on me Koushiro" as saying his name she put one hand on his for a moment.

Koushiro couldn't believe how warm she was, she was wonderful. "Thank you very much, Mimi san"

"Okay, now I am going to keep looking for my son" she stood, stretch and begun to walk inside the school in the hallways. When she casually saw a blond boy in a waiter uniform inside a class and she stood in front of it, watching.

When he saw her, Aoi said "mom!" and she smiled and entered.

" _Hello honey!"_ Mimi greeted him in english. "Ooh! You look so handsome in that waiter suite! I like green"

Aoi heard his classmates chatting about his mother behind him. "Thank you for coming mom, the festival is almost over, so why don't you go home and wait for me with a delicious food?"

"Whaat?! But I just came here!; Aoi!" she cried when Aoi was already pushing her out of the class blushing a bit.

After a few more hours, the festival was over. Hiroki was already sitting under the big tree that was in the entrance of the school waiting for Aoi, and he heard the boy calling for him. When he got up and turned around, Aoi was with a pretty red headed girl. _"That's why he said 'us'"_ he thought.

"Thank you for waiting, Yagami san!"


	7. A sight never seen

"Hana chan!" A tall blond boy waved at her while she catched up to them.

"Sorry, Hiroki, your father was at my house"

"What?... well, I can believe that. My dad and yours are like best friends" he smiled

Soon they were on a park near a play ground chatting and drinking water.

"It's the first time I've seen you father Hiroki"

"He's not in the country all the time, sometimes he travels"

Aoi just watched at them talk, and saw Hiroki blushing a bit.

"Aoi" Hana woke him up from his thoughts

"Hm?"

"Did you know that my dad had a crush on your mom when they were our age?" she said smiling

"He did? I guess my mother never noticed, or she did and didn't do anything because she never told me about that"

"Really? I can't believe my dad never confessed!"

"You guys don't know, maybe he did and she rejected him?" Hiroki spoke

"That would be more complicated" Hana said.

They kept laughing and chatting, but then they went to a family restaurant to eat something. Hana was feeling guilty because she promised her dad to be home for dinner, so she called him and her father said it was fine.

Hana excused herself going to the bathroom. But when she opened the door to go out, she wasn't in the restaurant anymore.

" _T-this is not the restaurant…!"_ she blinked, closed the door and opened again. It was all gone, she was again where she was; but her heart was racing so fast as much as her thoughts. What was that place? The ground was bright, but the sky was dark. It looked like someone turned off the sun and tuned on the earth.

Hana sat again with her friends and her brown haired friend wake her up from her thoughts.

"I was telling Aoi that I can call my cousin to come and hang out with us someday"

"Your cousin?"

"Yes, uhm… my aunt Hikari's son"

"Really? Isn't he older than us Hiroki?"

"Yes, but he is _so_ cool! He would totally hang out with us, please?"

The other two friends laughed at Hiroki's expressions.

"Yes, okay, he can come next time." Hana said

* * *

Going home, Aoi was taking her friend to the station. Hana was thinking again what happened at the restaurant, she couldn't get her mind out of it.

"You know, I told you that boys were going to notice you" Aoi interrupted her from her thoughts.

"What?"

"You didn't realize? And that you're less distracted that I am!"

The girl beside him just gave him a confused look.

"Hiroki… he was blushing while talking to you Hana chan"

"Really? I didn't noticed…"

"You're more quite than usual… are you okay?" the young man asked, a little concerned.

"Yes, it's just…" Hana suddenly stopped walking, and Aoi turned around to face her.

"Aoi… something happened at the restaurant"

"Something? Hm… I'm telling you, I just saw Hiroki blushing" he shrugged

"It's not that! It happened when I was in the bathroom! I opened the door and… I-I don't know how to explain" she looked at the ground searching in her head a way to explain that situation to her friend.

"In my way out, I opened the bathroom door and… when I looked, the restaurant was gone. I mean, at least it looked like another place… you won't believe me but it looked like the digital world"

"What?!" Aoi looked at her a little shocked

"Yes, t-the sky was so dark!... and the ground was glowing… it was very strange, Aoi" Hana was shaking now, and her voice sounded so nervous

"Okay… how did that happened. I mean… we were all together, it could happen to all of us"

"I know. But I don't know how that happened, I will have to tell my dad to see if he knows something"

"Yeah, you do that" He taked Hana's hand and looked at her with trust in his eyes and smiling. "It will be okay, don't be scared Hana chan"

She nodded at him and they continue their way to the station.

* * *

"Dad! I'm home!" she closed the door in a hurry and came inside

"Hana! Welcome" he smiled at her "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, thank you. I am so sorry that I didn't came to dinner… what is that?" she noticed a cacti plant over a furniture.

"Where did I see that before?" she thought for a minute. "Aoi's mother!"

Koushiro swallowed saliva

"She bought one from me at the cultural festival" she said in her way to her room to leave her bag.

Koushiro's heart was racing, Mimi actually _was_ there. She came and brought dinner too!, they ate, and she left because she said that she had to make food for Aoi too.

Hana came back from her room, sat on the couch and turned on the tv. "Mimi san was here?"

Koushiro chocked with his own saliva. "W-why do you ask?!"

"Dad are you okay?. I'm just asking, that plant didn't just appear magically, didn't it?"

"Y-you right" he gave a nervous smile at his daughter. "She came and brought dinner, too…"

"Really? Did you guys had a good time?" she asked in a very curious way, it almost looked like teasing from her.

"We had fun, thank you"

"Hmm, I'm glad!. By the way dad, could you come over here please?"

Koushiro went and sat beside her daughter. "What is it?"

"Something happened to me today" Hana's heart start to race everytime she talked about that.

"Something?" her father asked with a curious face

"Yes… when I was in the bathroom in a restaurant… In my way out, I opened the door, and the restaurant wasn't there anymore"

"What did you say?!"

"That exactly. I saw something similar to the digital world… only different"

"Different? How?" Koushiro was more and more in what Hana was telling him.

"Uhm, the sky was very dark… but didn't seem like it was night, it's color was dark. And the ground was glowing, like inside the earth were some led lights or something like that"

"I see… that _is_ strange"

"Right?. Dad please tell me I'm not crazy" She couldn't stop playing with her hands.

"No! Absolutely not, Hana" – _"How is it possible? The digital world's door has been closed for many years. And why open trough any door like that? It always opened through a computer… But most important, why Hana?"_

Her dad went silent for a moment. Sometimes he stayed like this when he is submerged in his thoughts.

"Dad? Everything is okay?" She touched his shoulder to call his attention.

"Ah, yes, don't worry. Let me ask you something: since you found your digivice, do you always carry it with you?"

"Yes, I carry it everywhere."

"I see. It was just that question, I'm going to investigate from there, thank you Hana" he smiled at her gently

She smiled back "Yes dad, thank you for listening"

* * *

"WHAT?! THE DIGITAL WORLD?!" Mimi screamed at her son a while after he had dinner. She sat on the table and started to talk with Aoi.

"Yes, or at least she told me that"

Mimi's eyes were wide in surprise and intrigue. "Oh my God!, do you imagine if again, you could go to the digital world?"

"But we still don't know if it _is_ the digital world, mom. It looked like it, but what if it is not?"

Mimi supported her chin with her hands in thought. "Hmm… maybe it needs help"

"What?"

"Yes, you know, when the digital world needs help from the chosen children, it would call them no matter what" she smiled at the boy and he looked at his mother with wide eyes, just like hers.

"Really?... we'll see, if that happens, we'll go, no matter what"

"I know darling" she got up and was going when a question stopped her

"So, how was dinner?"

"E-eh?" She was nervous now, but won't turn around to face Aoi

"You know… the kitchen looks like you've been cooking"

"What do you mean?" she still won't turn around, and the look on Aoi's face looked suspiciously at her from behind

"You had dinner with someone mom? Who came?"

"Nobody came here, sweetie" she turned around putting her best fake smile, hiding her nerves.

"Nobody came? Then you went somewhere, don't lie to me!"

"What? I did not!"

"Mom!" he got up suddenly slapping the table

"OKAY!" she said finally giving up and pouting. "I went to Koushirou's house, we had dinner and I returned the end" she smiled at the end.

The look on the boy's face still was suspicious for her mother, although, there was nothing wrong in going to dinner to a friend's house when both of you are alone, especially knowing his mother.

"Aoi, I'm going to take a bath, okay?. Bye bye"

"Okay, mom" - _"What is she planning?..."_


	8. Camping together

Some time has passed now since Koushiro's divorce. Mimi kept with her cooking show in tv. Aoi and Hana kept going to classes and summer break was about to start.

Mimi's son and Koushiro's daughter became very close, and they did manage to find other digidestined that they met in the past, besides Hiroki Yagami.

Sora Takenouchi and Yamato Ishida's daughter, Haruko Ishida, who had the appearance of her father very much; blonde hair and blue eyes.

And her younger brother, Tadashi Ishida who, when he was went for the first time to the digital world, he had the exact image as his mother.

They contact Hiroki's cousin too, Yuki, although being older than them, he had a refreshing personality like his mother Hikari Yagami.

Also other kids like:

Kiyoshi (Takeru's son)

Nobu, being the older daughter of Ken Ichijouji and Miyako Inoue

Kosuke (Daisuke's son)

Kiyomi Hida (Iori's daughter)

And Yuuta Kido (Jyou's son) talked to them too, he is the same age as Nobu and Yuki, who are older than the other kids.

This hole time they've been organizing a trip to the beach, or camping. Taichi gave the idea of go to camp like they did on summer, and bring their digivice as a memorial. They all liked the idea, of course they had to look for each digivice.

* * *

That morning, Hana was finishing packing for their camping. _"One week camping, that doesn't sound so bad"._ She was happy to being with their old friends, but she wasn't much of a camping girl.

Last thing, she put her digivice in the backpack, with her other stuff like books and flashlight.

* * *

It was almost time for they to join in the station for going to the place all accorded to go camping, and he didn't even finished packing!. He made sure to take his digivice with him before he forgets it.

"Moooom! The food is in the fridge?" he screamed to his mother hoping for a little help

"What is that screaming?" she sigh seeing her son packing frenetically. "Aoi, the food is right there in the counter, I made it this early morning!"

He really had his head everywhere, he was putting attention in everything and nothing at the same time. But of course he will take with him his manga, hat, repellent, watch… he had a big bag for his stuff.

* * *

The boys and girls got together in the train station to go to the location. When Aoi and Hana arrived, Yuki, Haruko and Tadashi were already there. The others came soon too, except Kosuke and Yuuta who were late and came at last.

One ride to a camp zone (near the beach) later, they were making themselves comfortable and talking. They were separated by cabins with boys and girls separated. All because Taichi and Yamato got the place and, you know, the kids got permission but also with their rules included.

"What did your dad said?"

"It's okay, it's with him, I forgot it at home" a dark blue haired girl said as she throw herself in the bed. She had forgot her digivice in her house.

"Lucky we have our cellphones with us" smiled Kiyomi.

In the girls cabin were 4. The boys were more, they were 6 people in one cabin.

.

.

.

"This is pretty comfortable, isn't it?" Yuki said as he opened a window

"Comfortable?! We are 6 in here!" Kosuke said somewhere.

"Yeah, the girls! They are comfortable, I bet" Hiroki supported him. He had a tired expression on his face.

Kyoshi standed up from where he was sitting. "Come on! Our parents made sure we were comfortable enough so we can have fun!. We just came here! it's the first day"

The other two brown haired boys pouted and stayed quite. It was 3:30 PM now.

"The girls are outside, do you want to go with them?" Tadashi asked looking through a window.

Hiroki, Kosuke and Yuuta stayed inside. The older boy because he wanted to read, and the other two sleep; they were tired since the travel. The rest went outside.

"Aaah, it's good not having school! And summer is the best" Aoi layed down under a tree.

"Sure it is" Hana took seat too near there. She was about to open a box of cookies to eat when she decided to call her father.

* * *

"Dad, what was that thing you wanted to tell me and you didn't?"

" _What do you mean?"_

"I was in a hurry going to school… it was about the digital world, remember?"

" _Oh, yes! I remember now, it was nothing important though, it was about our crests. When we were in the digital world as kids, we found our crests. But you didn't have a chance to do it"._

"I see. What was it about?"

" _I was just going to tell you that you guys didn't had time to find out what was each of your crests, but it's possible that you have one"_

"Really? Give me an example, how do I know that it's my crest and not anyone else's?"

" _Well… for example, my crest is 'knowledge', Taichi-san's is 'courage'"_

"What is Mimi-san's?"

" _Innocence"_

"All of that seems believable to me dad" she said as letting out a little chuckle

" _Yes, it does now, but believe me, until we didn't figure it out in the digital world, we had no idea that we had those qualities in ourselves"_

She said goodbye as she went to where everybody was. It was 5:40 PM and everyone was hungry, especially the 'nap boys' Hiroki and Kosuke. So they decided to eat some snacks and prepare for dinner.

After dinner, there was a wood fire and everyone was sitting around it.

"Hey, do you want to tell stories?" Nobu said raising her hand enthusiastically

"What kind of stories? ... like, ghost stories?"

Tadashi tensed, he wasn't much of a fan of ghost histories. His sister noticed, and smiling she changed the subject to 'stories of when they were little'

"Since we stopped seeing each other in an early age, we can tell stories about ourselves to get to know one another. Who's first?" Yuki asked when he finished.

A blonde, beautiful girl raised her hand.

"My mom said that when I was little, I was kind of a dirty mouthed little girl. Like, I would say something like: 'people are stuuupid'. Or something like that once in a while" she smiled at the thought and everyone laughed too.

"Now? Who's next?"

"uhm…" a cute brown haired girl raised her hand.

"Yes! Kiyomi!"

"When I entered elementary school, a kid told me that he liked me, and I didn't know what to do, so I blushed so much and ran off!" she blushed nervously, and everyone 'aaawed'.

Kiyomi and Haruko are in the same school only for girls, but in different classes. Although they get along very well and have lunch together sometimes.

A boy with big brown eyes talked "Alright, my turn. I tried singing in a karaoke once, but I sang horrible. My friends recorded it in a video and send it to my mom. She teased me for like a month"

"O-oh my god" Yuuta murmured

"Those are cruel friends you have, Yuki" said Nobu patting his back

"Aunt Hikari is not evil!" Hiroki stood up defending his aunt

"Ha! No one compares to _my_ mom… she is calm, but dad told me she had a crazy temperament when she was our age" Nobu told everyone, and they stared at her trying not to laugh.

"My mom is still like that! She just doesn't change" Aoi added too.

"What are you talking about? You mother is very nice and calm" Hana told his friend who was apart from her.

The blonde boy looked away.

After a while, they realized they started to talk about their parents instead of themselves.

Hiroki started to look at the starry night sky "They really went through very much, right?"

"Yeah…" Kiyoshi replied doing the same.

Yuki spoke suddenly "I wonder if someday we can go back to the digital world"

Hana startled for a second, she remembered what she saw months ago. It never happened again, but she had hope that it was the world they used to know.

* * *

After a while, they went to their respect cabins to sleep. A few hours past, it was around 2:18 AM and Hana was having a dream. She was walking and when she turned around, light was before her eyes and a lightning woke her up.

When she sat on the bed, she could see that the girls had woken up too.

" _A storm?. But moments ago we were looking at a starry sky. That's weird"_

A girl came to her and cupped her face with her hands. It was Haruko.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale. I was starting to worry, you looked like you were dreaming"

Their eyes locked for a moment and Hana smiled. "I'm okay. Thank you, Haruko-san"

A thunder this time made everyone frighten. Nobu had embraced Kiyomi because she was a little scared of the storm.

"What is this storm? The weather is crazy!"

"GUYS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Kosuke enter running and scared of the storm outside, behind him the others as well.

"Are _you_ okay Kosuke?" Hana asked

"We are, is just that this feels so weird that we worried about you" Yuuta said adjusting his glasses.

"Thank you guys. We're fine, but-

A big thunder interrupted Haruko making everyone close their eyes and shrug. And when they looked through the window, they couldn't believe what they saw


	9. Lost in the darkness

Still inside the girls cabin, the storm kept threaten the teenagers.

"Look at that"

"Oh my God! Are we safe in here?!" No one was more expressive than Kosuke, he was always honest.

Nobody could believe the state of the sea. It had the biggest waves they could imagine, but they tried to maintain calm inside.

"Nobu-chan, I saw you talking with a man today earlier" Tadashi said to her, curious.

"Ah, yes, he is a friend of my dad. He brang my digivice to me"

"Ooh, I see"

"Yeah, now I have it with me, see?" The older girl pulled out the device to him. It was a D-3 style of digivice.

"N-Nobu-chan! It's shining!" Hiroki cried with a nervous voice.

It was true, her digivice was glowing. That never happened before, and everyone stared at it for a moment shocked. Although it stopped glow soon after.

" _That was weird. It's summer, so storms are always coming and going but… this is the biggest storm in summer ever"_ Hana was thinking still looking through the window.

He was still worried, but Yuki smiled anyways "The storm has calmed now. Do you want to go to the cabin boys?"

The boys looked at each other in doubt

"Come on guys, we have to go back and sleep. Let's leave the girls do the same" Smiled Yuuta to the rest

"Alright… let's go" Hiroki was the first agreeing, and the rest of t he boys followed. They went out to the cabin that was right beside the girls.

* * *

The next day was normal, they were a little freaked out by the storm of last night, and of course, the strange occurrence of Nobu's digivice.

It was 4:35 PM, a sunny, hot day. Yuki was lying on the sand near the beach. And a red headed girl came in front of him sitting.

"Yuki-san, last night was scary, wasn't it?" she said putting her arms around her legs.

"Yes, I admit it was. Are you still worried that something might happen?"

Hana widened her eyes. "H-how do you know that?" The girl was surprised

"I'm good at reading people. Your eyes look a bit distant" he winked at her, making Hana smile

"Do you think it was… normal?" the brown haired boy tilted his head a little. "I mean… do you think the digital world had to do with all of that?"

"Why do you think that Hana-chan?"

The words of her dad always came to Hana's mind when she thought of that world she visited when she was a little girl. "I guess I heard so much about it that now it's stuck in my head, heh" she chuckle at the thought

Hana became silent for a moment and he interrupted from her thoughts "Nobody said it was impossible. I mean, you saw what happened with Nobu-chan's digivice. A long time ago, at the time that the door to the digital world closed, my mother told me something: 'If you _want to go again, you just have to wish it'"_

Their eyes locked for a moment and the brown eyed girl widened her eyes, thinking in those words. Was that true? If they wished to go there, would they?.

* * *

9:15 PM After dinner, everyone went to bed early because they didn't sleep very well last night. Although, no one said this night would be normal as well…

"Hey, would you turn off the lights?! I can't sleep" Hiroki complained

"Alright, alright." Tadashi turned them off.

Everything was silent, luckily. But a light woke up Hiroki again.

"Can't you turn off the damn lights and sleep already?!" he sat on the bed yelling

"Uhm… I'm sorry Hiroki-kun, but it isn't the lights of the room" Yuuta apologized; looking shocked and with his face glued to the window.

"And I thought I could sleep this night…" Kyoshi murmured at loud, going to see as well.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, in the girls cabin, they were the 4 of them looking through the window with their digivce in hand. Certain red head convince the rest to do it, all because she remembered the words of the older boy, Yuki.

Going outside, dressed with their regular clothes, it was northern lights.

"What is this? Northern lights?!" Kiyomi said as her big green eyes widened

"Y-yes… that is what it seems"

"My digivice is glowing!" Haruko said. She looked at it and her blue eyes reflected the shiny light

Soon, everyone was outside together and started to say the same, all the digivices were glowing. And Aoi remembered something his mother said to him. _"Maybe it needs help… the digital world"._ Maybe it did need help, the door might be closed, but the first time their parents went there, it was by the digivices and exactly the same northern light like this.

"Guys, don't be scared…" he told them, and everyone started asking why.

"Because… maybe the digital world is calling us… maybe it needs help" he said in a low voice at the end.

Just as expected, the teenagers were swallowed by a big wave. Screaming were heard as 11 people were falling in a different world; a world that they knew already, but don't remember much of it.

All of them, without noticing, fell in different places but same area. Hana woke up on the ground, with a little bit of pain, wich was weir for a long fall. All to see darkness… the type of 'jungle' she was in, was dark, she didn't know if it was night or day.

" _This isn't how I saw it last time. The ground is nearly visible now"._ Sitting on the ground, slowly waking up, she looked around, called for anyone but there was no answer.

" _I am here alone?... where is motimon?"_

But when she turned around, something moved and she got scared, so she moved out of there.

Nobody knew where anyone was. Nobu was close to the ocean, but Tadashi was near her.

Yuuta, Haruko and Kosuke were near each other.

Hana didn't know at the time, but Hiroki was near her too.

Yuki were a little far from the area that was everyone, but not so much. He was close enough to Kyoshi.

And Aoi was close to Kiyomi, but also, at the same length from Nobu.

.

.

.

Mimi's son started to walk around, calling for various names, but there was no response. After 10 more minutes of walking in the dark, he heard a voice, a sweet tone screaming for anyone. His heart wouldn't stop pounding but he had to keep going, he had to find whoever it was.

"Aoi-san?!" A girl with long, brown hair called his name.

He couldn't recognize anything in that darkness. "Who is it?"

She came closer and closer running as he stood there. "Kiyomi-chan?, is that you?" She came close enough so he could see her big green eyes.

"You're here!" she jumped to embrace him with tears in her eyes and trembling voice.

"It's alright. I'm with you now, it's okay" he calmed her, but her body didn't stopped trembling.

"This is the digital world? It looks so different, everything is dark"

"Yes, it looks like it. We have to keep walking so we can find everyone else. Let's go Kiyomi-chan"

.

" _I can't find everyone, I wonder if they're very far from here"_ A worried Yuki walked and walked without any sign of the others. Besides, the darkness didn't help at all.

.

Nobu had found Tadashi and they stayed there. The older girl was afraid of entering in the weird forest, it was darker there than it was in the shore of the ocean. When she first woke up there and she turned around to see that dark ocean; she was breathless. It looked infinite, an endless, never-ending darkness.

.

There was no sign of the digimons yet, and our red headed girl started to worry. When she finally stopped walking and her legs gave, she was on the ground again. It was time to think again.

" _Use your brain, come on…"_ she took a look at her bag and started to touch inside to see what she find.

" _A flashlight!, very useful"_ a faint smile appeared on her face.


	10. Reunion

Yuki, with Kiyoshi by his side, kept walking but no one seemed to be around. And the brown haired boy opened his backpack to see what he could find that helped.

When he pulled out a whistle, he smiled a little.

Kiyoshi came closer to him to see "What is that?"

"A whistle. I had one when I was little… I guess my mom put it with my stuff when I was not looking"

"I see" he smiled "Do you think It'll help?"

"Maybe" he looked into his friend's eyes thinking while holding strongly the whistle.

.

.

"Do you think we'll find the others?" A worried look appeared in Kosuke's eyes.

"Don't worry, we will. We have to keep walking, I'm sure someone will appear" Yuuta answered to the boy

Haruko only looked around observing the darkness. How that came to happen? If only a digimon appear to tell them what happened.

.

.

Nobu and Tadashi decided to move from the shore of the ocean, and soon they ran into Aoi and Kiyomi who were near there. And the four of them began walking again hoping to find anyone else.

.

.

Hana took her flashlight in her mouth and looked up at a tree. She wasn't the best at climbing, but she had to try. Once she was in a high branch that could support her weight, she took the lantern in her hand, pointed toward the sky and began to move it and turn it off and on again. She did any movement to make a sign of her position.

Soon she heard a screaming. _"Who is it"_. A boy appeared running below her, and as soon he looked at the bag in the floor, he screamed her name.

"Who's there?!"

"Hana-chan?! Where are you?!" Hiroki was desperately looking around the tree looking for his friend and couldn't find her.

"Up here!" he looked up and she was still making signs. "I-I have to keep making signs, Hiroki, I'll stay up here for now"

He looked at her his mouth half open and his brown eyes wide open. _"Is that girl not scared?"_ he thought. Hiroki began to scream again for anyone who was near and Hana looked down smiling at him.

.

.

After walking a little more, Yuki and Kiyoshi stopped.

"I hope this work" Yuki said. He took a very deep breath and blew the whistle with all he had.

That whistle made echo everywhere. Haruko, Yuuta and Kosuke ran to them in a blink, apparently they were closer than they thought.

"I still haven't found my brother…" Haruko said with a worried face

Yuki shrugged "Neither my cousin" said to her trying to comfort her.

.

.

Kiyomi, Nobu, Aoi and Tadashi were walking when the latter saw a light in a short distance. And while more they walked toward that light, more they could hear a screaming from there.

"Hiroki?!" Aoi said loudly recognizing the voice

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Aoi!" They all ran to that place near a big tree, and there he was, the younger boy making waves at the group.

"Hana! Nobu, Tadashi, Aoi and Kiyomi are here! Come down!" he said looking up and she gave a loudly sigh while putting down her tired arm she had the flashlight.

"Okay… Uhm…" when she looked down, she realized it was gonna be harder to climb down than up.

"This is a nightmare" she said to herself putting the hand she was grabbing on the tree in her face without noticing. She lost balance and fell from the tree.

"HANA!" Aoi screamed, and the girls had a terrified face while the girl in the mid air shut her eyes putting her hands in fists near her face. When all of a sudden, Hana felt something warm.

"Got'cha" a male voice said and she opened her eyes to see. It was Yuki, the older boy look at her smiling and she hugged him.

"Are you okay?" he asked putting her down

"Yes, thank you very much"

"We saw your flashlight at the last minute and came running"

They all looked around without knowing what to do now that they were all together.

"Isn't here a single digimon?" Hiroki said in a low voice

"No idea… maybe they're hidden" Aoi said when he heard the boy

"Our cell don't have signal"

Not even two minutes passed that Nobu said that, a small voice was heard and pair of eyes were looking at them from a bush in the dark.

"W-what is that?!" Kiyomi said with wide eyes holding Aoi's arm

"I don't know" he said back "Who is there? Show yourself!"

The pair of eyes blinked and looked at Hiroki. "Hiroki?"

"E-eh?!" the boy stepped back a little "W-what? You know who I am?"

"Hiroki…" the small voice said with its eyes gleaming

Hiroki rose an eyebrow "Wait… that voice, seems familiar"

As soon as he said that, his digivice began to glow in his pocket, leaving everyone amazed looking at the sight in front of them

"What is happening?"

"Don't worry, Haruko" Hiroki took a look at the bush with eyes that was still there and the device stopped glowing. "Can you come here?"

"Wai- what are you doing?!" said Nobu in a whisper

He turned to his friends "Trust me… now, come here" He saw that it won't move, so he walked to it.

When he came near the bush, there was something very familiar there. _"Koromon"_. He whispered his name and the little pink digimon nodded at him but he was very hurt.

"What happened?" Hiroki said to him with a trembling voice looking at the injuries in all of his body. There were scratches all over, and looked like a serious cut in his ear.

"The digiworld is in trouble" He said looking sad at the boy who took him in his arms soon after he said those words to him.

"Do you know where the others are?" Hana stepped over them

"They are close here" he said to the group

"Okay, we need to see them too" she said, and everyone agreed

* * *

Once koromon guided them to a village with little houses, they became to look for their digimons. That place was damaged and it looked barely safe to stay there.

"Where are they?" Nobu asked looking around

Koromon jumped from Hiroki's arms and went to one hut. The group of teenagers came close towards it to see what was inside. And one minute after, a bunch of little digimons came out of there looking happy but also injured.

"Motimon!" Hana was the first in kneel and take her digimon in her arms with tears in the corner of her eyes.

Everyone did the same after they saw her.

"Wait, I think I0ve got something to at least cure you guys" Yuuta looked in his bag hysterically. When he finally found some bad-aids and bandages everyone begun to heal their digimon.

"Does it hurt, pyocomon?" the blonde haired girl asked to the pink little ball in her lap.

"I feel better, thank you Haruko" she smiled at her "I'm glad to see you. You got so pretty, how old are you?"

Haruko now had a knot in her throat but she made sure to swallow it.

"S-seventeen" She said smiling. But certainly, when she was a little girl she looked very much like her father Yamato; but when she grew, she looked very similar to her grandmother Natsuko who was -when she was young- a beautiful woman.

"Do you feel better now, tokomon?" Kiyoshi asked to his digimon and he just nodded and said he felt better

"What about you, tanemon?" Aoi asked too, and the leaf like little digimon smiled at him and made him sure that she felt alright.

Everyone was worried, looking at each other and asking themselves what they should do now.


	11. Village of begginings

**A/N: So sorry for the wait! The evil digimon was made by me xD don't search information of it because there isn't. Thank you ^^**

* * *

The digimon waited a long time for their partners. While time passed in that world, a strange, dark digimon caused a lot of disaster. You could say that he already finished his task, but no one could know if the digital world would ever survive to his destruction. Probably when Hana saw for a moment the digital world with the sky dark and the floor glowing, it was in its last moment before it became pure darkness.

Knowing this information from their partner digimon, the teenagers set on camp while they sleep.

"So what do we do now? We come back home?" Kosuke said sitting down

"Even if we want to, how do we do that?" Kiyomi said to him

"I think we should stay"

Everyone looked at Hana while she looked at the digimon sleep on a side of their round with woodfire in the middle.

"Stay? How are we going to fight Hana? We don't… I mean, we haven't been here since…" a nervous Nobu tried to say

"I know" the red headed said looking down at her digivice in her hand

"Alright, let's stay" Now everyone looked at Hiroki with a surprised face. "We can't leave them like this, can we? We're their partners, and we're digidestined. It's our duty"

The group became silent for a moment thinking. And then, finally everyone agreed to stay with their digimons to restore the digiworld again. And when Kosuke let out a yawn, they also decided to go sleep, after all, it was night when they got there and they didn't slept at all.

* * *

Hana was trying to sleep in a bunch of big leafs on the floor, and someone was coming closer. _"Aoi?"_ When she turned around, it was Hiroki.

"You can't sleep?"

"No…" said the brown haired boy sitting beside the girl

"You know, I said that we should stay because my dad told me something that maybe we could do, since we're all here" she told him

"Really? What did your father told you?" he asked calmly and in a low voice.

Hana sat to talk with him and let out a groan "He told me that while they were in the digital world their first time, they found their crests. Each one of them with a quality for them."

Hiroki glanced at his friend and rose a brow. "I think my dad told me something about that once. He only mentioned it as a comment though"

"Come on, tell me Hiroki" she nudged him a little and she was closer to him now, too.

"Y-yes, uhm…" he cleared his throat before he continued. "It was nothing. One day I asked him, not thinking what I was saying, 'where do I get some courage?'. And he looked at me, smiled and said 'well, you can always find it inside you, Hiroki'. That's all, I didn't give it any thought"

Hana chuckled "Sure, it happens to all of us. But, what did you needed courage for?"

"Why do you ask?"

She shrugged "I don't know, curiosity I guess"

"I don't remember… I think it was because some kid was bothering me, and I wanted to shake him off"

Hiroki, comparing to Taichi, is calmer and a little shy, he's smart too. But he always has a smile on his face and he's a good, lovable person.

"For what was he bothering you?" the girl kept asking as if a curiosity for knowing took place inside her.

"I think it was for some girl… I don't remember very well" He looked away a little flushed when she asked that.

When they were little and the digital gate was still open, Taichi and Koushiro got together more than a few times, and Hiroki and Hana got to play together. The first time they did that and they were introduced to each other, Hiroki hid behind his father's leg a little blushed while Hana, being a little older was standing in front of her father smiling.

After the gate closed they parted ways, went to different schools, and never saw each other. But Hiroki never forgot about that little girl, she was the smartest, nice, cute girl he ever saw. And she was now with him again, something he never imagined before.

"Okay…" Hana said with a surpised look. She never saw Hiroki like that. "My point is that maybe we could find our own crests… maybe"

The brown haired boy glanced at the girl beside him and noticed a little cut in her ankle.

"Hana, did you cut yourself?" he said still looking at the red spot in her white skin

"Eh? Oh, I think you're right. Maybe I got it when I fell from the tree, just don't worry. Tomorrow I'll put a band-aid on it"

"Hana… sorry that I couldn't do anything when you fell from the tree"

"Sorry for what? Don't worry, I'm fine Hiroki" she smiled softly at him, but he wouldn't look at her

"Look at me" When he did, Hana couldn't tell very much because it was dark, but her friend looked blushed?

"Hiroki, are you blushed?"

"W-what? I'm not!" he got up and left from the side of Hana. Leaving her wide eyed.

.

.

Meanwhile, Aoi couldn't stop either. He was lying down with his arms behind his head looking at the sky thinking. At the end, his mother was right, the digital world needed help.

Aoi made a look. _"If I gave her the reason, probably she would give me some speech to pay her more attention and wink at me like a high school girl"._

Sometimes the boy thinks that his mother is a little more than he can handle. But he has to admit that without her, he would not be able to get anything done.

* * *

The next day, everyone was ready to keep their travel, but first, they needed to prepare.

"The first thing we should know is that if you guys can evolve" Kosuke said putting his hands in his hips looking at all the digimon in front of him

"Kosuke, if we stay here, we'll never know, right?" Kiyoshi said looking at their little friends, and they nodded in response

The other boy pouted. "Okay, so we have to keep walking in the dark? What's the big idea?"

"Hey, don't fight." Yuki told both of them

Hana and Hiroki crossed looks and Hana smiled sympathetically at him. They both knew the reasons for what they had to keep going, even through the dark. One: to make their digimons evolve again, and two: to find their crests. The latter is a possibility, no one knows if there are crests for them in there.

For 30 minutes they were discussing over if keep advancing or not, but the digimons had the last word so they begun walking.

A green eyed girl let out a sigh "I can't believe they spent 30 minutes discussing if we should move or not"

Her partner digimon upamon chuckled. "Have patience! Besides, we're already moving, Kiyomi"

She smiled fondly at him "I guess you're right"

"Wait, we are in File Island, right?" Hana asked her motimon in her arms

"Yes, that is correct" he answered him

"Then, we can go to Village of beginnings" Yuki said, and everyone turned around

"Right… I wonder if there is much damage in there" Tadashi said with a sad face

"Don't be scared! We are right here with you!" tokomon said to him

"Yes, that's right!" chibimon said too

All the digimon started to encourage their partner. And soon they headed to village of beginnings.

.

.

"So… tanemon, tell me, how is this terrifying digimon?"

Her big red eyes looked at him and started to talk about how strong he was, how destructive and dark he was, too.

"Then, adult level isn't going to be enough, isn't it?" the blond boy said

"Aoi, I need to grow strong so we can restore our world and it doesn't gets worst" she said with a sad expression

He remembered the digivice glowing as if it was calling him in into this world, and Aoi smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere" he reassured her.

.

.

After walking some more with their digimon in their arms, they found the village of beginnings. It was so dark, it was depressing; that village it's definitely not to be like that. What about the eggs? Where's the guardian of those?

Kiyoshi "I remember elecmon… where is he?" he said looking around

Everyone did the same, but he seemed not to be there.

"There's not too much damage… right?"

Aoi looked at Nobu at if she was some incredule and squinted " 'Not too much damage'? Nobu, this place is very damaged! Look around!"

"Don't scream please" Hana used her firm tone of voice that mad Aoi instantly shut up

"What are you doing here?"

A voice was heard behind them, and when they turned around, there was a red digimon staring.

"We're so glad you're here!" Koromon said jumping out of Hiroki's embrace with the others following his action

"It's a long story, please tell us that the eggs are fine" the worried upamon said

"They are okay… but not for long" his ears got down " _he_ is suppose to come here today, to make sure everything's the same"

"He? You mean that evil digimon?" Kosuke stepped forward

Elecmon nodded. "His name is Nidramon… he's been here for a long time, and leave this place like you see it now" he finished with a sad voice

"Then let's wait for him"

Everyone turned to see Hana "We should wait here to see him, at least once. Besides, that way we can know if you guys can evolve… right?"

"I think it's dangerous" Haruko said softly "We can't risk ourselves, not knowing if the digimon can evolve Hana-chan"

"I know, but it's the only way" She looked at the blonde biting her lip

"I don't know if I should say this, but I agree" Yuuta raised his hand and Yuki agreed too

Soon after, they all agreed, whether it was dangerous or not, they had to be brave. So they waited patiently to this digimon while holding their digivice in their hand thigthly.


	12. What being a digidestined means

"Did you _had_ to storm out like that?!"

Kosuke kept walking mad without listening to Kiyomi who ran behind the older boy to calm him down. After the small and quick 'fight' with the evil digimon, at least they knew that their partners could evolve.

But after the attack, half of the group woke up, and half were unconscious. Kiyoshi and other two people became really worried and started to discuss about if they should go home or not. Kosuke tried to convince everyone that they should stay, but the blonde boy wouldn't agree with him. That's when the whole fight became louder, and Keisuke ran away, but the green eyed girl followed him to try to calm him down.

By this time, everyone in the group separated in groups like the beginning, or at least that's what the smart girl thought it had happened.

"Kiyomi, why don't you go with the rest? Leave me alone for a moment" Kosuke said, with a more calmed tone, and he stopped walking.

"I'm not going to leave you alone" stated the girl behind him. Why everyone had to fight?, it didn't make any sense, they came here all together, and they should remain that way.

"He didn't mean to-"

"Kiyomi, he wanted for us to go home" he interrupted turning around to face the brown haired girl. She looked at him with a worried frown.

"He wanted for us to be safe, that's all" she said softly.

Her tone of voice was really gentle, and Keisuke certainly couldn't be mad with her for any reason. He was mad with that blonde, he clearly said that the best was for to go home because they weren't prepared to fight this strong digimon. But he knew very well that their parents weren't prepared at all as well, and they did save the digital world _and_ their own world.

The spiked haired boy sighed loudly. "Look, I want for us to be safe, too, Kiyomi. But we _can't_ go home". She looked at him in the eyes and looked down while he kept talking, a knot in her throat was starting to form of the anguish.

"I know we are not in a good place, and I know it's a pressure we have for being digidestined" he smiled at her and put a hand in his chest.

"But believe me… it's going to feel a million times better when this place is filled with light and peace again"

She looked at the boy in front of her, hearing his encouraging words, she nodded while wiping away a few tears forming in the corner of her pretty eyes.

"Okay…" she said softly, while Kosuke gave her a comforting hug.

Aoi sighed loudly as he watched his friends sitting there looking down, sadly. He wasn't in a place to talk, but he hated to see everyone like that.

The honey eyed boy watched as Yuuta put on a few bandages in Haruko, who had being hurt during the attack. Tadashi was with her sister supporting her and taking care of her as well.

His red head friend was talking lively with Hiroki in a corner away from where to be listened. They had worried faces, surely they forming some sort of plan. They got along very well, and watching them together, they looked so familiar, almost like their parents.

" _Brains and brown"_ he smiled to himself while he saw Hana crossing her arms and putting a finger in her chin in thought.

"What are we gonna do? Keisuke and Kiyomi are gone" Nobu broke the silence, with a worried tone.

"We'll find them" Kiyoshi said, looking at everyone as he spoke, like he was some sort of leader.

When they were young, Daisuke and Takeru were always discussing, guess some things never change.

Everyone looked at each other, and Yuki gave the blonde a knowing look. He knew they should find them, but is important to give him some space, too.

The young Takaishi sighed.

"All right… those who want to go and find Kiyomi and Keisuke, say it"

There was silence, and some of them looking at the ground in conflict with their decision. Until someone stepped forward.

"I want to go find them" Aoi said while looking at the older blonde a determined look.

"I want to go, too" Everyone turned their heads to look at Hana.

"You're gonna need help. I won't let you two go alone" Hiroki spoke too, smiling at his two friends.

Yuki smiled and let out a little sigh. He knew they weren't going to keep together for long, but they had their digivices for something. They could find each other any time they were close.

"Alright, Hiroki, Hana and Aoi, good luck" The older boy said to the three friends.

"And what are _we_ going to do? Just sit here?" Haruko stood up putting her hand to her sides pointing out the place. The village of beginnings was completely destroyed. There was only darkness left.

Yuki looked at her and shook his head.

"No, we're not, Haruko, we have to keep moving forward"

He took a second to look at everyone while he talked.

"Unfortunately, we can't fight with that evil digimon just yet. Our partners have to grow stronger"

His salamon looked at him and smiled, which made the brown hair boy smile in return.

"Alright, Yuki, then I want to search for any sign of other digimon. Like leomon, ogremon…" Yuuta said with a serious face.

Yuki nodded in agreement, and soon, the two siblings joined him along with Nobu.

"Take care, guys"

There were two boys left. Kiyoshi and Hikari's son had to stay together, in order to follow and discover where the evil digimon went and figure out the way to destroy him and restore the digital world all together.

Hana was very concentrated in looking at her digivice while walking, hoping that in any moment it would make a sound to indicate that their two lost friends were near them.

Aoi and Hiroki were walking forward the girl, looking around and sometimes yelling Keisuke and Kiyomi's names.

"Nothing…" sighed the red haired girl behind them, and stopped walking.

"We don't know the way they went, Hana. It could take a while" Hiroki explained with a sympathetic smile and shrugging.

Aoi looked at his surroundings. How in the _world_ could they find them?. Hopefully, Kiyomi calmed him down, and they decided to come back, but it would be the same as going in circles. This made the boy pout, there had to be another way.

"Aoi!" his palmon called his attention, and he looked at her with the same questioning eyes as his mother.

"What is it?"

"Maybe if we search from the air, we could see something!" she said with a lively voice.

This made Aoi smile in response. She was right.

"You're right, palmon" he turned to this two friends and told them his partner's idea, which they agreed.

"Tentomon is the only one who can fly in here" Hana said looking at his bug partner.

"I can look around" he said nodding, already beginning to elevate from the ground.

"Are you sure? We could really appreciate that. The faster we find them, the faster we can keep going" She said with a hopeful smile.

"Of course!" After that, tentomon flew away trying to see in the dark between trees and plants, to find their friends.

.

.

A stomach sound from Hiroki made Aoi and Hana look at him, and the brown eyed boy blushed.

"S-sorry… I guess I'm hungry" he said looking away. Hana chuckled.

"Of course you are, after all of that, your body relaxed and began to normalize" she explained with a smile.

"I think I have something in my bag…" Hana began to ruffle in her bag to see If there were something to eat. While palmon and agumon went to find something else.

"You're lucky" she laughed. "Here's a sandwich, you can have it" she handed him a delicious looking sandwich.

He accepted it, still slightly blushing and thanked her. The girl chuckled softly.

The blonde boy's eyes shifted between Hiroki and Hana, looking at them interact. He was now almost sure the bushy haired boy had a crush on the red head. But he remembered the food he had, too, how could he forget the bentos and sandwiches that his mother made for him?. Quickly, he went into his backpack and put out a bento with rice and chicken in there.

"Wow… you're lucky, Aoi. Your mom is an excellent cook" Hana said at his smiling face looking at his food.

"I guess you can say that" he stated while he began to eat.

"We're back!" agumon and palmon appeared with a lot of fruit.

"Woah, guys, that looks delicious! Thank you" the girl said with big expecting eyes.

Tentomon came back too, with no information, which made our three friends a little sad. But their digimon partners didn't let them get very sad and started encouraging them again.

Hana looked at the sky.

"Where are you…" she whispered.

"Haruko, are you sure you're okay? You don't want to rest?"

Yuuta was worried, they've been walking for a while now with no rest and the blonde girl had a bandage in her ankle. Her brother Tadashi was also worried, and Nobu had been beside her at all times.

Haruko had noticed, but she was a strong girl. She sure had learned that from her mother, but as Sora as well, she thought about others more than herself. Especially her younger brother.

"I'm okay, don't worry" she smiled.

But Yuuta decided it was time to rest anyway. He wasn't gonna let her wound get worse, he had to take care of everyone with him. The boy with glasses felt more responsible having two girls and a boy, all younger than him to take care of. Even though Nobu was months younger than him.

"Alright, time to rest. If you're hungry, we can go look for food" piyomon said.

"We can fish, nonetheless" the older girl said pushing up her glasses and smiling. Nobu was right.

Tadashi and patamon began to fish something while the other digimon and Yuuta went to look for food.

Soon, they returned with fruit, and ate fish, too. Tadashi and Nobu fell asleep fast after that.

"Thank you for taking care of me" Haruko begun taking seat near Yuuta, who was throwing little rocks at the cliff.

"No problem" he said, throwing another one.

The blonde smiled warmly at him. "If you need help anytime, tell me. I owe you one" That made the older boy chuckle, and this time he turned to look at her in the face.

"You don't owe me anything, Haruko, seriously. If anyone was hurt, I would've done the same for them" he stated as a matter of fact.

Haruko nodded in understanding. "Alright, anyway, I'm glad you're here with us, Yuuta" she said putting a hand in his shoulder.

"I'm going to have some rest" saying that, she lifted up, tripping a little, and Yuuta hold her by her arm.

"Woah, are you okay there?" he said laughing a little. He knew she was still healing, but there was no reason to be in a bad mood.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to call your attention" she joked, winking and looking at him with piercing, blue eyes. Even in the dark they looked gorgeous. This made Yuuta blush slightly, though. He knew she was joking, but he couldn't deny, that the girl was beautiful. He sighed while he watched the blonde make her way to her two friends and lay down.

Maybe he needed some sleep himself, too.

For some reason, Yuki and Kiyoshi hadn't move one step from where they were. They were both sitting, and Yuki was chatting with his digimon lively.

How could he be like this in this situation?. The blonde looked at him with a winced face, thinking about why they haven't go with the others, or at least do what he had told the rest. To follow the evil digimon and figure a solution to all of this.

"I don't get it" he finally spoke.

The older boy looked him with a questioning look.

"I-I don't understand" he said again, with an incredulous face this time, waiting for an answer.

"We'll wait here, Kiyoshi" Yuki said smiling, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

The blonde lifted his brows in confusion. "What did you say?"

"I think we should wait here for Kosuke and Kiyomi. You don't think they'll come back?" he said, peting salamon in his lap.

Kiyoshi didn't know what to say. He was quiet, and his thoughts were driving him crazy.

"Y-you think they are gonna come back?" he stood up pointing in the direction Keisuke stormed out.

"They will" he said with a groan when he stood up too. "I really think they will. Kiyoshi… why do you insist so much in going back home?" his tone was calm and firm, without being strict.

"Because… Yuki this is not _safe_. For anyone! We need some kind of help-"

"What do you mean by 'help'?" Yuki frowned his brows, he was now confused, too. He understood why Keisuke got mad and went away, but he didn't understand what Kiyoshi means.

The truth was, the brown eyed boy knew they had to go home. They did need some kind of help like the blonde said, but what was the rush?, the digital world was in full darkness and despair right now.

"I don't know, maybe our parents can say something to us. They were digidestined too-"

"Do you know what that means? Being a digidestined?" he said interrupting him, only to find a speechless Kiyoshi shaking his head.

Yuki smiled sweetly at him and sighed "It means, that if the digital world is in danger, and _you_ are a digidestined, you, Kiyoshi… were chosen to come here and save this world. And maybe your own world. You should already know that, our world and this digital one, are connected"

The blue eyed boy looked at his patamon who was looking at him sadly from the ground.

"Do you think he's real?. Of course he is… and he needs your help, Kiyoshi. Yours, and no one else's. Because _you_ are a digidestined, along with everyone else that were called to come here" Yuki said putting a hand in his shoulder.

Kiyoshi's lip started quivering from his friend's words. It was true, that's what he needed to hear. His next action was embrace patamon who was saying softly his name trying to make him react.

Yuki was about to say something to comfort the blonde, but was interrupted by someone else.

"You understand now?"

Kosuke appeared, with his digivice in his hand sounding. Kiyomi run to Yuki embracing him happily to finally found them.


	13. A day of summer

**A/N: Meanwhile, in the real world...**

 **And if you're wondering about the parents' ages.. well... they're around 42? thirty something? Anyway, this chapter is about the parents and the original eight digidestined :) Hope you like it!**

* * *

It's been one day since their teenage children went camping. And the adults digidestined thought it was a good idea to reunite as well to have a day of catching up and have a good time all together.

Even though they were a little busy, Mimi accomplished to convince everyone to attend to her house -which was big with a garden- and spend all day there. The brunette got up that morning and made the dessert. The rest of her friends told her that they'll bring lunch and home-made food, but Mimi cooked anyway, because she knew how Taichi's appettite was.

Mimi looked herself in the mirror of her room and put a necklace that went perfectly with her dress. She sighed and looked at the hour. The feeling of worrying for Aoi didn't leave her alone, the boy was very distracted, and sometimes he could even be cold to his friends.

Her frown disappeared and looked her reflex again before inhaling and smiling. It was almost time for her friends to come over and spend a good time for the first time in a year of not seeing each other.

The front bell rang, and the brown haired woman ran to the door, and she grinned when the face of Sora and Yamato were standing in front of her.

She hugged them both and made them come in.

"You're the first ones! Please, both take seat" she offered.

Sora and Mimi went to the kitchen to leave the delicious food the couple brang, while Yamato drink ice tea that was in the coffee table. Soon both women went to sit with the blond man to talk.

It seemed like yesterday they had seventeen like their children. Sora and Yamato look so mature now. Sora was still beautiful and nice, and her husband Yamato, well, the man was always handsome and through the years, he was still good looking and with that calm attitude.

A few mintues later, the rest of her friends showed up all together.

Taichi was Hikari's brother, so of course they would come together. Takeru, Koushiro and Jyou appeared together too.

They all catch up with each other's lives and jobs. Nobody regretted come to Mimi's house; they felt like they should do it.

Time for lunch had come, and they were all enjoying it.

"Gosh, Mimi, your house is so pretty!" Hikari said smiling at the older woman.

"Thank you, but, thank my parents, they gave it to me as a gift when I graduated from chef" she said waving a hand, smiling sheepishly.

They all knew how Mimi was, she was modest and liked to work hard for what she wanted, but also knew how her parents were.

"Tai, how's the food?" Mimi asked her friend who was eating contently.

Taichi finished swallowing, grinned and lifted his thumb. The hazel eyed woman smiled happily at him, and everyone chuckled at his reaction.

.

.

When they finished eating the dessert, they all complimented Mimi for her sweets, and then they separated talking of anything. One on the couch, others in the dining table drinking tea.

Koushiro offered to do the dishes with Mimi.

"Thank you for the help" Mimi said bringing the rest of the saucers in the kitchen.

The red heaired man looked at her and smiled.

"You're welcome, it's nothing. In home Hana and I take turns to wash them. Sometimes we even discuss that it's our own turn to do the dishes" he giggled.

The brunette glared at him and smiled softly, thinking about his divorce.

"How are you and Hana chan doing?" she said grabbing a dishtowel and beginning to dry.

Koushiro thought for a second before answering. "Good, thanks for asking, Mimi" he smiled, beginning to dry dishes as well.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, go talk with the others!" she said frowning. "I'll go in a bit"

Koushiro chuckled. "Don't worry Mimi. I don't have a problem" he stated, as he kept drying. He remembered Taichi teasing him about his old crush on his friend now standing beside him. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. The woman had changed a little bit her appearance, but was still the same Mimi everyone knew and loved. It was the same… except that he never told her about his crush on her back then.

Suddenly they took the same fork, their hands touched.

"I-I'm sorry!" Koushiro quickly pulled his hand back and blushed slightly.

" _Not this again"_

Mimi looked at him with eye wide, with a confused expression on her face. Why was he nervous all of a sudden?.

"So, h-how is Aoi?"

Hopefully, he would get to change the awkward atmosphere.

"Camping, with your daughter" she said putting a hand on one hip, looking at Koushiro with a raised brow. He examined her position… was she mad with him now?

"Are you okay, Mimi?" he asked confused.

"Are _you_ okay, Koushiro?" she said defiantly.

"I'm fine" he said. Lying, of course.

"Then can you explain to me why are you blushing?" the brunette spat, not moving a centimeter from her position.

Both stood there for a couple of seconds, glancing at each other's eyes. Koushiro didn't even realize that he was blushing, it was _so_ embarrassing. And the more he stared into her big hazel eyes, the more he felt the hotness in his face, ears, and all of his body.

This was it, wasn't it? He had to tell her that he had this big crush on her back in high school, and that apparently, it came back.

"I'm blushing… because…" he started talking softly with his heart in his throat. But as soon as he opened his mouth again to tell her the truth, Takeru went inside to annunciate that they were going to the garden because it was such great summer weather.

Mimi followed the blonde, with drinks in a tray, leaving the red haired man standing in the kitchen alone, rubbing his red face.

.

.

"Sora, Yuki told me that he saw Haruko one day. When he said that she was pretty, I teased him a little bit and he got a little nervous" Hikari laughed when she remembered the expression of his son in his face.

"Hikari, you shouldn't tease him like that" Sora said with a sympathetic expression.

"Yuki is very cute, young and he still doesn't have a girlfriend" she said with a sad tone, putting her face with her hand. "He's wasting his time, I know he would be a great boyfriend"

Sora chuckled. "Maybe he's not ready, don't push him" the auburn haired woman said, drinking her juice. "Haruko goes to a female school, so there's less hopes for me. Tadashi probably would get a date faster than his older sister does" she shrugged smiling.

* * *

"Jyou, what are you doing?" Taichi asked the navy haired man who was standing near him and Yamato.

"Nothing, just trying to contact Yuuta… I hope he's alright" he said scratching his head.

"Come on, seat with us. See, he's probably having much fun with the others, there's nothing to worry about" the brown haired man said putting a hand in Jyou's shoulder.

"I hope you're right" Jyou sighed.

"He's probably taking care of everyone, since he's one of the oldest, right?" Yamato spoke, and Jyou nodded.

"See? I bet everything is fine" smiled Taichi carefree. He spotted Koushiro who was walking towards them and took seat. He let out a big sigh.

"Wow. What happened?" Jyou said raising both brows.

"Nothing. Just… a little thing with Mimi in the kitchen" he said quickly in a low voice.

Yamato and Jyou looked at each other with confused faces, while Taichi repressed the feeling of teasing his friend in front of him.

Tai took Koushiro apart from everyone, at the other side of the house to talk to him.

"So, what happened?" he asked curious.

The red haired man sighed again, pulling back his head and rolling his eyes.

"I'm not sure… Mimi seemed mad, for some reason. I got nervous when we touched hands accidentally. Apparently, I blushed… a lot" he said looking down.

Taichi pressed his lips to not laugh.

"What?! You didn't tell her, did you?"

"I was about to, but Takeru came in the kitchen" Koushiro said scratching the back of his head.

"Wow" Taichi raised his hands in front of him "Are you seriously going to tell her? After all this years?" he said frowning whispering-yelling.

"I-I… don't know" Koushiro said closing his eyes in exasperation.

Taichi sighed and smiled softly. "Hey, is never too late, Koushiro. She's a very pretty, kind hearted, widow… and you had feelings for her since forever-"

"Taichi san!"

"What could go wrong? Just ask her out?" the taller man shrugged, finishing his sentence.

Koushiro remained silent for a minute, soaking up the words of his blurted mouthed friend. He glanced at him before beginning to talk again.

"First of all, could you have more respect towards Mimi san's deceased husband? Second of all… she has a son and I have a daughter, which is still affected by their divorce's parents" he said looking at him seriously.

Taichi nodded in agreement. He was absolutely right.

"I'm sorry, Koushiro. You're right, things are not that easy"

There was a little silence. The laughter of their friends could be heard on the other side, including their host Mimi.

"But" he continued, for Koushiro's surprise. He looked at Taichi with wide eyes in silence.

"Confessing is a start, don't you think?" he smiled reassuringly shrugging. "I mean, we're not teenagers anymore. And it seems like life is giving you a last chance. Think about it, Koushiro"

After Taichi's words, his brain was racing like crazy.

* * *

The rest of the day was gone; they had a wonderful time enjoying.

Mimi let pass the incident with Koushiro. When he was ready, he could explain. He always did after all. He either apologized or explained his behavior, it was always like that, and always had a weird… everything, actually. Weird hair, weird sense of humor, weird food taste (she shared a little bit of that, too), weird behavior. Mimi wondered why sometimes, but she just accepted him for who he is, and accepted anything Koushiro had to say/apologize to her.

The pretty brunette woman was saying goodbye to her friends, and she turned to say goodbye to his red haired friend. It was normal, luckily.

When she hugged him, her hands slid all the way to his hands, she squeezed them and smiled.

"Listen, Mimi…" he began "I'm sorry I acted weird today" he finished.

Mimi stared at him, and shook her head; she said that was no problem. It was a familiar scene after all.

"I'll see you later, alright?"

Koushiro nodded.

Mimi was beginning to let loose her grip of his hands. But he quickly grabbed her delicate forearms softly, pushing her towards him.

"We can see each other any time you want" he said, whispering into her ear.

He let go, with a smile and finally going home. Leaving Mimi waving and a slight blush on her white skin. Her forearms still sense with the touch of his hands.


	14. Ultra evolving

In which moment everything turned so confusing?. Tadashi was sitting, beside gabumon, who, recently evolved into garurumon.

In one day that passed in the real world, in the digital world, various months had passed. Gennai had contacted them, and explained that the digital world needed their help to restore the balance and normality. The old man also told the teenagers about the other digimon, some of them passed away and other were hidden, just like their digimon when they first found them.

Their enemy was powerful, but evolving to level ultra should be enough to defeat this dark digimon. Gennai also mentioned some sort of crests, but they were not materialized. It meant that they were just lost data that it must be found. The group could realize when they found it, because their digivice would shine.

The red head boy watched as everyone slept, he was still thinking about everything he heard before. How would garurumon be when he evolved? How would be everyone else? How would be his sister's birdramon?.

* * *

The day after, they kept walking and talking about everything that happened those months. Ogremon had attacked them, but they also found out that Leomon was alright.

Hana kept an eye on everyone, she had a bad feeling. She was worried that Kosuke or Kiyoshi would explode and start yelling or discussing again.

"Are you alright?"

The girl turned to her right, Yuki was looking at her smiling softly.

"You should at least blink"

Hana couldn't help but return the smile.

"I… have a bad feeling that someone is gonna start discussing or something"

"You're right. I think everyone feels like you. Even the digimon a little worried, but we should focus on getting along"

The red head put a puzzled face. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"You know how do you get to evolve to level ultra?. Getting along with your digimon partner, creating that bond that could never be broken, but also, waking up something inside you that you didn't know it was there. And that includes the people around you- he explained, leaving Hana speechless.

"Guys, this is a big mountain" Hiroki said, looking back.

"So? The hidden data to evolve could be anywhere!" Nobu stepped forward.

"She's right" Agreed Kosuke

The group decided to climb the mountain to obtain a better view of the island.

.

.

Climbing on a very thin path, the teenagers were all walking in Indian line carefully. But someone stayed behind and last of all, alone with his digimon partner.

"Kiyoshi, are you alright?" patamon asked, worried.

The blonde couldn't move, he felt that if he did, he'd fall off the cliff.

"patamon, you can go with the rest if you want… I'll catch you later"

"Are you crazy? I won't leave you!" the little digimon said. "I waited too long to be by your side, I won't leave you alone like this, Kiyoshi"

"Thank you, patamon. You know, I said before I wanted to leave… I'm sorry" he said deeply, holding on tightly in the rocks behind him.

"It's okay. I know you were scared back then, but now that we're together, I'm so happy I could never leave your side, even if you run away; I'll go with you"

Kiyoshi felt guilt and happiness rush trough his body.

"All I did was argue with Kosuke and his decisions… all because I wanted to leave so badly… so selfish… I wasn't thinking about you or the digital world. I feel so coward"

"Whenever you're scared, I'll hold your hand, so you don't have to worry, Kiyoshi. I'm right here by your side"

Suddenly, after hearing this, the boy missed the floor and started falling, but he got to grab on a limb that grew in the mountain.

"Kiyoshi! Grab on tight!" patamon hold the blonde's hand trying to pull him up, but there was no use, patamon was too small.

 _Patamon evolve. Angemon._

"Angemon!" a tear were now falling in the boy's cheek. "I promise I'll stay! I missed you too… I won't let this world disappear along with you"

"Believe in yourself, Kiyoshi. You're not Kosuke, you're _you_." angemon whispered softly

As the blonde boy shut his eyes thight, Kiyoshi's digivice started glowing brightly.

 _Angemon ultra-evolve. Holyangemon._

When Kiyoshi opened his eyes, he was being carried by his digimon, the one who ultra evolved. This was amazing in his eyes.

"Holyangemon…" he whispered to himself. "Let's go to the top of the mountain, alright?"

When the rest of the group got to the top, they all dropped their jaw when they laid eyes on holyangemon. His wings were incredible.

"How did this happen? Also, Kiyoshi, are you alright?" Hana went to check on her friend.

Yuki smiled proudly. The blonde looked different, as if he understood something, but that remained to be seen.

"So this is how ultra evolution is like" Hiroki said smiling looking at agumon to his side. "Look, agumon"

"It looks super cool!" agumon said cheerfully.

"How come you made it first?" Kiyomi added. "Weren't you the first one who wanted to leave?" she crossed her arms teasingly.

"Well…" Kiyoshi begun "I realized that, my partner waited a very long time to see me again, and I can't be that selfish to leave just like that when an entire world depends on me. And even if anything makes sense, or even if we're all different… We have our digimon partners right now, and we shouldn't be scared" he smiled.

The teenagers smiled in return and some of them embraced their digimon. They continued their way keeping a mental picture of the top of the mountain. Maybe they should go to another continent next time…

* * *

"Gennai said that most of the lost data of ultra evolution are in server continent" Hana remembered to her friends.

"You're right, Hana. Maybe we should go there" Haruko said, nodding.

"Gabumon, what do you think?" Tadashi looked at the blue digimon beside him.

"I think we do! What if the data that makes me evolve is there?"

"Right…" said the red head.

The group of friends quickly moved to a side of the sea to think how were they gonna go to server continent.

Soon, something unexpected happened, and whamon appeared. The whale digimon said that they were waiting for them to save the digital world, and she wanted to help in any way.

Whamon then, carried everyone to server continent.

.

.

"What are we gonna do when we get there? We don't know what digimons could be in that continent" Yuuta said, worried.

Nobu patted his back. "Don't worry! We're all together! If anything happens, we'll come to the rescue for everyone"

"You think so? Alright…" He said pushing up his glasses.

"And if we all ultra evolve, we'll be capable of save the digital world" Piyomon said enthusiastically.

Haruko kneel down to her partner. "Do you want to become stronger?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course, we can't stay behind! You and I are like a dream team, Haruko" the pink bird digimon said happily.

Haruko always thought that they had the most amazing friendship, but when they separated, she forgot about that. And now that she had piyomon before her eyes, thinking about it, Haruko couldn't wait until she ultra-evolve.

* * *

Somewhere in the big continent, there was a refuge covered by darkness where Nidramon and his servant, an ogremon, where hidden. They knew the chosen teenagers where in server continent right now, no they decided to take hands in the matter.

"Those kids… they are going to find the lost data for their evolution here" nidramon said as he clanch his hand in his seat.

"Send metalseadramon to take care of them"

It couldn't be helped, some digimon where at his service, brainwashed.

Ogremon followed his instruction and sent the sea digimon.

* * *

"Come on, Yuuta, we have to hurry" gomamon said to his partner.

They got lost after running from numemons who attacked them with poop. And now Yuuta and gomamon were a little lost looking for their comrades.

"Is it me, or this place is not _that_ dark as file island?" The boy said pushing up his glasses, looking around.

"Hm… maybe because you're here, the darkness is fading away! Don't you think?"

"What? You think so?" Yuuta sighed and made a pause. "I wonder if someone remembered my birthday in home…" he said softly.

"Huh? It's your birthday?" gomamon said with a loud voice.

"It's not today, I mean, I don't know what day is today, it's just…" he shrugged, trying to explain. "A couple of days after we came here, it was going to be my birthday. So I wonder how many days passed in our world, and if someone remembered my birthday"

Yuuta was one of the eldest in the group, and he remembered his home very warmly. His father was a digimon doctor, but when the door had closed, now he is just a regular doctor. The boy knew how his dad adventures went, and Jyou gave his son an advice that he always remembers.

" _Remember, not always your brain is going to be with you in hard times. So it's alright to use your heart and all your strength to go through a problem in front of you"_

It was a good advice, and he thought about it everytime he had a problem in his life.

"What do you think I'm going to look like when I evolve from ikkakumon to my ultra evolution?" gomamon woke him up from his thoughts.

"I-I don't know… big, I guess?" he said smiling down sheepishly at him.

In that moment, metalseadramon appeared from the sea near them, and attacked the two of them with fire. Gomamon and Yuuta ran, but the navy blue haired boy tripped and lost his glasses.

"Gomamon! My glasses! I can't see!" he said, touching the ground trying to find them.

"I can't see them, Yuuta!" gomamon said looking around. In the next attack, they tried to hide somewhere.

 _Gomamon, evolve. Ikkakumon._

"Ikkakumon? I can't see!"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you" the big white digimon said as he attacked metalseadramon.

"Are you alright?... If only I could see, I would try to help you, Ikkakumon" Yuuta remembered his father advice, but how could he help his friend now? He was useless.

The desire of Ikkakumon for being stronger increased more and more at the minute. Metalseadramon is very strong, If he didn't evolve, he wouldn't be able to protect his partner.

"Yuuta! You can rely on me, maybe you can't see, but I'm right here. I will be your eyes for now, and fight with all I have"

While the fight was harder and harder, Yuuta finally found his glasses.

"I know you won't let me down" He said getting up. "Fight with all your heart. GO, IKKAKUMON!"

 _Ikkakumon, evolve. Zudomon._

"Wow, I'm glad I have my glasses to see this"

"Yuuta! Are you okay?!" A distant voice followed by other voices was heard at the distance. His comrades had found him.

"I'm alright, don't worry" he said smiling, and everyone stared at how zudomon used his technique until metalseadramon was knocked out.

"That's gomamon?!" Tadashi opened wide his eyes at the sight in front of him.

"He evolved into zudomon!" gabumon said happily.

"I can't believe it, how did it happen?" Hana asked.

"I think we're gonna find our lost data here in this big continent" smirked Kosuke while looking at V-mon.

"I just relied on ikkakumon, that's all" he said scratching the back of his head.

"I told you, you had nothing to worry about" Nobu nodded with her arms crossed. And hawkmon face palmed himself.

"Listen, as sooner as we have our data, we can fight and restore this world. We can't give up, and I think this place is clearer now that I see it" Hiroki added. And everyone agreed.

Meanwhile, Haruko approached Yuuta.

"I'm very proud of you" she smiled.

"Thank you" he smiled back. "It was nothing, really, it was everything gomamon's work.

"You're a good team. And…" she leaned onto him. "Happy birthday" the blue eyed whispered in his ear.

"I know one of these days was your birthday, but since we don't know what day it is today…" she trailed off.

"Wha- That's what I said!" he said, surprised. "Thank you, Haruko" he finished, smiling. And the girl nodded with sweet eyes.

Therefore, everyone continued their journey, hoping to find their evolutions, and hiding from danger in that continent.


	15. Tsunomon village

There was an immense hot weather at the digital world, due to the group crossing what it seem like a desert. Slowly, the darkness in that place was lifting, making possible to see better around.

Looking for a place where to sit, they saw smoke at the distance, so the teenagers ran to that place to see what the problem was. It turns out that it was a tsunomon village. They found over 15 tsunomon, hiding from evil or attacks that may come.

That name made a sound in Tadashi's head, and he reflexively turn to see gabumon by his side.

"You were a tsunomon once, right?- he said smiling at the memory.

"Yeah" answer the blue digimon smiling back.

"So, guys, what happened? I see some of your houses were destroyed" Kosuke said looking around with a feeling of pity.

"It was ogremon. He came and destroyed, we just hide while we could!" a little tsunomon said sadly.

"Ogremon is with that evil digimon behind this disaster?" Hana stepped forward.

The tsunomon nodded. "We guess so"

"I'm sick of seeing this disaster with my own eyes and not being able to do anything" Tadashi clenched his jaw secretively.

Haruko noticed him in silence and just looked away, thinking, and paying attention to the situation. His brother can be a little temperamental sometimes, although he's a sweet, polite boy.

"Alright, we're going to help you fix those huts that are ruined, are you okay with it?" Nobu said smiling down to the little digimon, which accepted very gladly and jumping with happiness.

.

.

"It's still hot in this place" Nobu fanned herself with her hat.

"It's because we're still near of the dessert, Nobu" hawkmon told her.

"Yeah, you think so?" she said looking back, remembering the heat in there.

Suddenly, walking around, she found a soda vending machine. Nobu's hazel eyes shone brighter than ever and went to the machine to get something to drink.

"As it's excpected of the digital world!" she said pulling out her soda. "Since this world and ours are connected, is not weird that there are human stuff around here"

Hawkmon nodded while he watched her swallowing the drink.

She smiled down at the bird digimon with a modest smile. "I didn't know that, Hana told me all of that"

Hawkmon thought that the girl who was standing tall in front of him, although she was very big now, pretty and tall, she was still modest after all. She changed a bit during the time that he didn't saw her, but comparing her heart now from when she was little, it hadn't change much.

A smile appeared in hawkmon's face.

"Let's go, Nobu, we shouldn't separate from the rest"

"Yes, let's go" she said cheerfully and followed hawkmon.

.

.

"Hey, you guys need help?" Hiroki and agumon approached Aoi and palmon who were with a rope trying to put sticks together for the frame of the hut.

"Thank you guys" palmon said brightly, while Aoi didn't say a word.

"Are you ok, Aoi?" The brown haired boy said.

"Ah, sorry, I wasn't listen you guys" he said, still not looking at the boy who was in front of him.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Uhm… nothing, home, I guess. Putting courage together for when we have to fight against that digimon" he said dryly.

They remained silent for a while. Hiroki thought that maybe everyone felt the same way Aoi did. He haven't thought about that, he hadn't, because he saw everyone beside him and felt secure, safe. Especially Kosuke, Hiroki knew he can trust him no matter what. And, of course his cousin Yuki.

.

.

.

Camping with the tsunomon wasn't that bad. Tadashi was content with the work they did in the village; they were able to live there at least, it's their home after all.

Haruko observed his brother, always observing him. When he was little, he was always obnoxious to what was happening around him, he wouldn't notice if someone took his candy off his hand because his head was in the clouds.

Now that he grew, he pays attention to everything, the good, the bad things, even to his parents. Unlike Haruko, who her parents were always calling her attention for being bad mouthed or rebellious, Tadashi always was a good boy. With the time, he got a little temperamental or moody, but only when he's pushed to a point.

There was still day light, and everyone was resting, it was still hot though.

"Hey, how about we play a game?" said Kosuke lifting his hand.

"What are we? Eight years old?" Kiyomi said to him, looking at him with a face, which Kosuke returned.

"Besides, what kind of game?" Hana asked.

"I don't know… truth or dare?" he shrugged.

"Are you kidding me?" the redhead shot.

A silence filled the space where the teenagers were, until a voice was heard.

"I'll play" the older brown haired boy said with a smile.

Everyone looked at Yuki with surprised faces, and then looked at each other. The silence was gone, and everyone started agreeing to play, smiling.

Kosuke wondered what Yuki has that makes that group stick together while he looked at the boy sit beside him.

"Alright, who starts?" Yuuta said.

"Aoi, truth or dare?" Hana shot at the distracted boy.

Aoi thought for a minute, looked at palmon beside him giggling, and answered.

"Truth" he smirked. He was sincere to the bone after all, it was not a problem.

"Okay, you asked for it… let's see…" the red head rubbed his hair thinking and Aoi looked at her curiously with brows frowned.

Suddenly, Hana's face lit up. "Alright, tell us the truth, are you happy to see palmon again? Or it annoys you?" she winked at palmon.

"What?" Aoi thought she was going to ask something else, that was… a relief?.

"Heh" he grinned, looking at palmon by his side. "I've never been more excited to see an old friend. Palmon, I can't find the words to tell you what you mean to me" the blonde said, and hugged tightly his partner.

While everyone made sounds of tenderness, Hana spoke again.

"Is that what you say to all the girls?" she smirked playfully.

"Never. Palmon is my only one" he said putting palmon closer.

After that, laughter could be heard in the round that was made.

"Alright, alright, Yuki, truth or dare?" Kosuke wiggled his brows looking at the boy.

"Hm…" he smiled "truth"

"Okay, let's get real, there's boys and girls here, who are you attracted to?" he said motioning with his hands to the group.

Yuki just observed to everyone sitting there, some of them giggling, some with curious faces, others just smiling, waiting for the response, and others chit-chatting with their digimon partners.

"Uhm, truth is… I see all of you like my friends and brothers and sisters"

Kosuke's face dropped.

"However, I think Kiyomi is cute" he shrugged smiling.

"I wasn't expecting that" Hana said calmly, resting her hands in the floor smiling. She spoke with a tone of discovery, like she found out something.

"Me neither" Kiyomi blushed a little.

"Tadashi, truth or dare" Kiyoshi spoke.

"Dare" his eyes lit up.

"Okay… let's see. I dare you to go to the forest over there"

"That's it?" he said getting up.

"You can take gabumon with you If you want, remember that is dangerous. Just go, check around and come back in half hour. If you're not back, we're coming to get you, got it?" the blonde explain, while Yuki shook his head.

Tadashi glanced at Haruko who was still sitting there.

"Don't worry! There's still day light, you'll be fine. Remember that if you don't come back in a while, we're going" she smiled at her little brother.

* * *

The orange haired boy walked away with gabumon by his side, leading to a forest near the village.

"What are we supposed to do her-AAAAAAAH!"

Tadashi didn't even finish talking he fell in a hole that was in the ground. When he woke up and realized that he fell, he started to call for gabumon, but he wasn't by his side. Neither his older sister Haruko to watch over him or calm him.

" _Alone… huh"_ he thought.

He stared walking in the cave that was there, creaming or calling someone once in a while to see if someone or a digimon answered him. But no one did. First, he got angry, with Kiyoshi for daring him to do this, then with himself for falling in the hole. Then he got worried, all the 'what if's passed through his mind. And at by last, sadness invaded his body.

* * *

Gabumon was staring at the hole already with tears in his eyes calling for Tadashi, but there was no response.

* * *

He needed gabumon. Why wasn't gabumon with him? He never felt so alone, even being by himself his character showed. Even being completely alone his emotions still showed like someone was watching, why?. His bad temper won't do for him this time, he had to calm himself, and think.

" _Damn it…"_

"GABUMON!"

* * *

Just when he was about to go looking for someone, he heard Tadashi's voice, that was enough to made gabumon evolve to garurumon. He jumped into the hole, finally reuniting with his partner.

"Garurumon!" he hugged his friend, almost crying, and his voice cracking.

"Are you alright, Tadashi?"

"Of course now that you're with me. Man, I've never felt so alone in my entire life. Promise me you'll never leave my side"

"I promise I'll always accompany you, we're partners and friends" garurumon said with a warm tone.

"My temper is very bad, really" he chuckled. "Even being alone, I wasn't able to be calm and think. I hadn't realized that I have that problem, but it's _my_ problem, it doesn't involve you, Haruko or the other guys" he closed his eyes remembering the moment that he just went through.

"Tadashi, don't worry about that, we all care about you and we like you for who you are. Even if you don't like yourself, I'll always be here with you"

"Thank you, garurumon" the boy said, smiling gratefully, touching softly garurumon's fur.

 _Garurumon ultra-evolve. Wergarurumon._

"Wergarurumon?" Tadashi took his hands out of his eyes to see a big werewolf standing in front of him, ready to take both of them out of that dark hole.

* * *

"Should we go? It's been a while…" Haruko was getting worried and looked nervously at the forest for a sign that her brother was coming back.

She relaxed and smiled when she saw two people coming back.

" _Two people?"_ Haruko didn't recognize wergarurumon, until they were closer and closer for they to be there with the group again.

"That's gabumon? You're kidding right?" Hiroki pointed to wergarurumon.

"That's right" Tadashi flashed a big grin to him, proudly.

"But, are you alright? What happened?" Haruko couldn't stop looking at the boy for a sign of harm.

"I'm fine, mom, thank you" the younger boy said to her, joking, of course.

"Wow, wergarurumon is so cool…" said Kosuke in a low voice.

.

.

.

After all, they had to keep going, and so they did, they left tsunomon village to keep looking for lost data and digimon they could meet and help if they needed to.

* * *

 **I'm so, very sorry for the wait! studies, yada yada, no time. I apologize, really.**

 **I hope you're enjoying the story until here :) leave comments/thoughts if you have, and since now, please forgive my misspellings xD english is not my first lenguage.**


	16. The fire in your heart

Another day in the digital world searching for lost data for our teenager boys and girls, but today was like they were walling in circles. It was weird, but it wasn't a coincidence. Nidramon made an illusion for them, making them never leave that circle they were in.

"I'm getting tired" said palmon.

"Yeah, I know, me too" Aoi responded to her.

Actually, they were all tired. Why were they walking and walking and always turning the same places. Haruko noticed the same place with snow and ice like three times now.

They decided to sit down and rest for a moment.

.

.

After getting tired of waiting for a miracle or something to happen, Haruko got up and said she was going around investigating what was going on. Piyomon accompanied her of course.

"Haruko, what do you think is going on?" piyomon asked to her very concentrated partner.

Haruko was walking without doubt in her steps, as she knew where she was going to. The blonde was so focused that she didn't hear her digimon partner talk.

"Haruko?"

"Ah, sorry, piyomon. What did you say?" the girl apologized.

* * *

"I hope Haruko is alright" Tadashi said, looking at the sky. The digital world was clearer everytime.

"Why do you say that? She's responsible" Kiyomi said to him.

"I'm not saying she is not. Is just that…" when he realized, everyone was listening what he was about to say, and the orange haired boy sighed.

"Well, she is very responsible and composed, really! But, when she was little, well…" he shrugged.

"Wait, now that you mention it, Haruko said that she was a kind of bad-mouthed little girl, right?" Yuki added.

Tadashi nodded to the comment. "Yes, but it was more than that after bad-mouthing. When she grew up a little more, Haruko used to skip class to play guitar in the roof of the school, she was disobedient and rebellious. But when my parents told her that my mom was pregnant with me, Haruko stopped being like that and… changed, just like you see her now"

He finished his story and everyone was looking at one another. Nobody knew that, they were surprised and couldn't imagine a rebel Haruko.

A couple of minutes when he finished saying that, a block of ice fell in front of the way out of the cave where they were, blocking it. They were trapped in a cold cave with snow and a giant block of ice preventing them to get out.

Not even agumon and gabumon could break that ice.

It was not coincidence, though. Three frigimon were in top of a mountain above the cave, it was an accident that the block of ice fell, but they didn't noticed.

* * *

Haruko kept going and not finding anything. It frustrated her a little, but she didn't let her bad temper showed anymore, the blue eyed girl had learned to control it.

Nevertheless, piyomon saw her clenching her fists as she walked and worried a little.

"Haruko… let go back to the others, they must be worried"

The voice of her sweet partner woke her up from her thoughts, and paid her immediate attention.

The blonde kneel down to look at piyomon closer and smiled at her sweetly.

"Sorry, yes, we should get back, but… we didn't found out what is wrong with this place. We keep going round and round" she said looking around.

"It doesn't matter! We can figure it out together with the rest" piyomon tried to cheer her up.

Haruko glanced at piyomon for a moment, and the pink bird tilted her head a little. While they walked back to where they came from, Haruko chatted with piyomon…

"You know, I wanted to know what was going on, and maybe get us out of this trouble…" Haruko said softly. "Not because the others would get mad at me or not for not discover it, but for me. I feel like I'm responsible, but at the same time not"

Piyomon didn't understand what she was saying; of course the group wouldn't get mad at her.

"When I was little, I was a total disaster, rebel, I skipped classes to play guitar in the roof, my dad taught me how to play. I said bad words all the time, and sometimes even responded to my mom, who was always patient and kind with me"

"I didn't know that Haruko! So you were like that" piyomon said, surprised for everything the blonde said to her.

"Yeah… but, one day, my father sat me down, and talked to me with a kind smile on his face. He said: 'Haruko, I hope you change your mind and your attitude now, because I will need you, well, actually, you mom and I'. I didn't know what for, didn't even imagine it. He told me 'you're going to be a big sister, you're going to have a little brother"

"Woah!"

"Yeah!" Haruko chuckled. "Since then, I… changed. I just stopped everything I was doing, and became responsible, stopped saying bad words all the time, assisted to my classes, played guitar in my free time… and that's all" she said and then sighed, remembering how she changed so quickly that her parents were so surprised. She shifted her sight everywhere and smiled melancholically.

"Haruko?" piyomon grabbed her hand while walking.

"Piyomon..." she realized that she had a sad face now, and smiled uneasily. "Don't worry, I was just… remembering. I changed so fast… sometimes I miss the way I used to be, I felt free to do whatever I wanted, but I know I was doing it the wrong way"

"Haruko, you can be whatever you want" piyomon smiled big at her. "You know exactly who you are, so you can be whoever you want to be, even if you make mistakes that's okay because Haruko is responsible kind and very important to me"

Haruko had tears in her eyes now; those words were as true as the existence of her partner right there. She kneeled down to embrace piyomon and thanked her for those words.

"You can be whatever you want to be, too, piyomon. I never said this to you before, but I'm anxious to see you ultra-evolve!..."

She whispered at piyomon this time. "I think you could kick some butts"

They both laughed and continued the way until they found out the cave.

" _Oh no, no, no"_ were Haruko's thoughts when she saw that block of ice.

"What happened?!" she started punching the ice with her hands, while in the other side of the block of ice, some digidestined did the same. Their voices barely hearing where Haruko and piyomon were.

"Alright, piyomon!" Haruko gave her partner a knowing look.

 _Piyomon evolve. Birdramon._

Birdramon tried to destroy the giant ice block with her technique, but it was useless.

A moment after, Haruko was standing away from the cave very nervous with her hands trembling. The doubts begin to appear in the blonde haired girl's head.

" _What am I going to do now? Everyone is trapped, and birdramon can't break the ice… what do I do? What do I do?..."_

Inside the cave, Tadashi could see his sister in the other side doubting. This happened sometimes, she just needed a push.

"HARUKO! YOU CAN DO IT!" he screamed. Haruko could hear that.

"JUST BRING THAT REBEL GIRL BACK AND GET US OUT OF HERE. I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT"

Kiyomi stared at Tadashi and smiled to herself with confidence.

"I TRUST YOU, WE ALL TRUST YOU. WE NEED REBEL HARUKO BACK!"

"Guys…" Haruko couldn't believe what her ears were hearing.

" _You're wrong… I'm not 'rebel Haruko' or 'responsible and kind Haruko'. I am both of them, and I can be whoever I want. But I don't want to be alone like those rebellious days…"_

She looked up to see birdramon in the sky.

"Help me… birdramon" she said softly.

The giant bird digimon could see the blonde girl's blue eyes begging for help, and so, she went to Haruko's rescue.

 _Birdramon ultra-evolve. Garudamon._

Haruko held her breath and her jaw dropped when she saw Garudamon standing in front of her. She was _enormous._ Haruko couldn't believe those giant wings. Garudamon asked her, and the teens inside the cave to move away.

Garudamon's technique made that block of ice disappear and also, part of the cave, but it didn't matter.

"Thank you Garudamon!" Nobu started yelling.

"You're the best!" Kiyomi said too.

Haruko came running to hug her digimon. Garudamon smiled at her sweetly.

"Thank you… for helping me begin who I am… she said softly sobbing a little. "I told you could kick butts…" the blonde looked up to grin widely at her partner in a childish way.

Garudamon took everyone in her hands –who were giant- to watch everything from the sky.

"It was an illusion?!" Kosuke said.

"Maybe Nidramon…" Hana added in a low voice. She looked at Yuki and Kiyoshi beside her and both nodded at her.

* * *

Being safe in another place, pyokomon in Haruko's arms, they were sitting talking, when a light came from the floor. It was Gennai again.

"Digidestined, I'm glad to see you again" the ancient saluted. "I suppose everyone founded their lost data already?"

"No, not everyone. Haruko has _just_ founded her own" Yuuta explained. And Haruko smiled at the old man.

"Oh, alright, who still didn't found it?"

They all looked at each other with wondering faces. Nobu, Kosuke, Kiyomi, Hiroki, Yuki, Aoi and Hana lifted their hands.

Gennai nodded, thinking.

"Okay. I have an announcement for you, kids. Some of you will have to go to your own world"

"WHAT?!" a unison of voices was heard. How on earth they were going to do that?.

"I-I thought it was not possible" Hana said a little shocked.

"It is possible, with your D-3 digivice style. Now that you could open the gate, well, you can go in and out the digital world as you used to"

A smile appeared in everyone's faces, some of the teenagers hugged each other in happiness.

"But, who will have to go home? You said 'some of us' right?" Kiyoshi said frowning curiously.

"Yes, I did" Gennai turned to see Kiyomi, Kosuke and Nobu.

"We?... we have to go home? Why?" Kiyomi started asking.

"You have special digimon who cannot evolve to level ultra. They need digi eggs or special data to evolve to that form. I'm afraid your digimon could die if you go to a battle with Nidramon" Gennai said sadly.

The three teens glanced at each other with sad faces and disappointment. But they accepted to go home, of course after Kosuke argued and complained. Also, the others explained that it is for the best.

"Listen, after you get home, you will have to talk to your parents and explain the situation, please. Make sure they're calm and not alarmed by this whole thing, alright? So, when you found a tv around, just put your digivice in front of it, and you will be transported to your world"

The three of them nodded in understanding. Gennai said goodbye and left.

Kiyomi and Nobu had tears in their eyes, they didn't wanted to leave, but it seemed for the best, since their digimon could die in battle. Armadimon and Hawkmon would be alright with them.

While Kosuke was angry, he had calmed down, kneeled down to V-mon and hugged him. The last thing he wanted in the world was for him to die.


	17. Author Notes & Summary of Characters

**Hello everyone! I wanted to thank you all for following the story so far, I'm putting everything I got to make it enjoyable :) Everytime I have free time I sit and write a little to get my ideas together or if I have one, to notforget it and lose it haha.**

 **SO, I made a little thing called a summary of characters where I'll tell a bit more about our dear teens. Is not much but... I can say I had fun doing it, and if you have any ideas or thoughts please let me know!**

 **Thank you! :D**

* * *

 **Yuki**

Yuki is one of the older kids in the story along with Yuuta and Nobu. He is very smart but also has a refreshing personality who reminds of Hikari. He has straight brown hair, brown eyes, white skin and is also tall. Although he is a nice person and sympathetic, is a little reserved about his love life because his mother tease him often and makes him nervous.

Yuki lives with his mother and father, and has a nice relationship with them; his mom doesn't doubt in tease him once in awhile, who also is waiting anxiously for her son to have a girlfriend. Yuki is popular with girls in his school, but he is a little distracted and focused in school, so he doesn't notice many girls around him.

He knows about the digital world as much as no one in the group. Hikari made sure to tell him many stories, secrets and facts about it. He won't tell everyone everything he knows, Yuki just takes care of everyone and has fun while they are all together, and is happy besides Salamon, his digimon partner.

 **Hiroki**

This boy one of the younger in the group, he has brown hair and brown eyes, very similar to his father Taichi. But, his personality is a little different to his dad, he is calmer and a little shy, he does very well in his studies, although he has his moments of enthusiasm and hysteria where we can see him raise his voice and be a bit more like Taichi.

So far in _I Wanna Know You,_ he made sure to be safe and enjoy Agumon's company and vice versa. He had shown signals of having a crush on Hana, which he got when they were first introduced to each other when they were very little. He is a little jealous of Aoi for being so close to Hana, but he considers him a good friend.

At the beginning he was anxious to get everyone together especially his cousin Yuki, who, Hiroki thinks is very cool. He's brave at his own way, and whenever he talks, everyone listens to him, and often they agree on what he is talking because he speaks his mind without thinking so much. Hiroki is very happy to be in the digiworld again and he would do anything to protect it, as well as we can see him defend his beloved friends.

 **Kiyoshi**

Kiyoshi is a good boy in the story, a little scared at first, but he is a changing personality machine. He's very look alike his father Takeru, he has white skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. Kiyoshi is does average at school and tries to not draw attention from the students but he can't help it, with his modest and sincere personality he does.

When he first got into the digital world he wanted to get out of it because it was really dark and thought it was a bad idea to stay. But as soon as he reunited with Tokomon and the other digimon, his face lit up and with the help of Kosuke and Yuki, he decided to stay.

He loves his cousins Tadashi and Haruko although he doesn't see them often. Kiyoshi also read the book his father wrote about his adventures in the digital world, he loves the way his dad writes. He tried to write like that but he honestly isn't good at it but he does well in basketball.

 **Aoi**

This boy is one of the middle aged in the story since it's his first year in high school; he has blonde hair (just a little bit brown), honey eyes and white skin. Aoi has a moody personality; he can change from indifferent to sweet, he distracts and in one second his head is in the clouds. He lives with his mother in a house outside the city that Mimi's parents gave as a present when she got married. Unfortunately, Aoi's father passed away when he was six years old, so he carries her mother's last name: _Tachikawa_.

His relationship with his mother is a bit distant. Aoi is constantly told by his mom to 'pay attention' because lately he lives with his head in the clouds. When he met Hana, his world changed and he became more attentive and noticed details around him, like Hiroki blushing when he talks to Hana. But he didn't notice Hiroki's subtle jealousy towards him, and if he notices he just chooses to ignore it.

When they were on camping and the storm came, it was the first time Aoi remembered something that his mother said to him about the digiworld, _'maybe it needs help'_ , right? In that moment, he didn't hesitate to lift his digivice and whatever happens, happens. Aoi was surprisingly happy to see Tanemon again and his heart broke when he saw her injured and with scrapes in her tiny body. He treats very sweetly her digimon partner and he's willing to defend in anyway the digital world from danger.

 **Nobu**

Nobu is one of the older girls in I _Wanna Know You._ She is Miyako and Ken's older daughter; she has two younger brothers who weren't introduced to the story yet. Nobu has medium length, naivy, straight hair, big honey eyes, white skin and she is a tall girl. She has more like his dad personality, calm, but sometimes she has a cheerful, smiley attitude like her mom. This girl is in one of the top ten in her school in tests, and she is very energetic.

Nobu has a taste for hats; she wears them since she was a kid. She gets along with everyone in the group, especially Yuuta, she likes to tease him once in a while. But being one of the older, she feels a responsibility to take care for her friends. But Nobu is also a fun girl, who likes to laugh, hang out with her female friends and chat about boys; she likes to use nail polish and also likes sweets.

The reunion with the digital world at first was a little bit shocking to her. What she first saw was a huge dark ocean, not a very nice view. But in the moment she reunited with Tadashi, and then Kiyomi and Aoi, she felt the relief and energy she needed to continue. As soon as she was in contact with Poromon her heart burst in happiness. She was willing to defend the digiworld with all her heart, but with the news that she has to return home, Nobu didn't had a choice but to go home with Poromon to prevent him to die.

 **Kosuke**

Kosuke is very much like his father Daisuke. He has spike dark brown hair, chocolate eyes and dark skin. He is cheerful, but also a little smarter than his dad. He is one of quick thoughts but giant heart, he is very known in his school, where he plays soccer. Kosuke is always ready for something, _anything_. He has so much energy, he arrives to his house and he leaves again, to a friend's house, to ride his bike, anything to waste his energy and made him able to sleep well at night.

However, Kosuke has his shy moments, when his dad teases him with girls he blushes and makes a scene. His relationship so far with the group is very well, he is capable to change everyone's mind and follow him. We've see him doing it with Kiyoshi and Kiyomi too, he made her trust him. His feelings are very strong and convincing.

As soon as he reunited with Demiveemon, his heart beat so hard he thought he was gonna pass out. It all seemed like a dream, but he couldn't contain his happiness when he heard his little voice and hugged him. Recently he had to quit his pride and accept that he has to return to his world and do his part there, he had to trust his partners and friends there.

 **Hana**

She is kind of the protagonist of the story at the beginning. Hana has long red hair, dark eyes, white skin and average height. She is a kind girl with a curious mind that sees everything interesting, from things to people. Hana lives with her father, since her mother worked outside the city they live in. Something went wrong with their relationship and her parents got a divorce, which Hana didn't mind much, since her dad Koushiro was always there for her and the two of them are used to their routine together.

In her first year of high school Hana was ready to prove anything new, and she liked painting kanji with ink, a traditional art activity. She also likes reading, drinking tea and cooking, while she is not very athletic. Hana also is a fun person to be around but as she never had many female friends, she always is quiet and polite with everyone. This year she got along very well with Aoi's mother Mimi Tachikawa, she found her nice and beautiful. In Hiroki's case, Hana thought he had changed with the years and got cute, but Hana doesn't even suspects he has a crush on her, even when Aoi told her about it.

Hana results to be a strong girl, but also has her sensitive side when she needs a friend, or an ear to vent. She knows very much as her dad told her about the digital world, surrounded by new technology and super modern computers she's almost an expert with them. When she got into the digiworld she discovered bravery inside of her she didn't know she had. Hana anxiously wanted to see her Motimon again, _very much_ and is willing to fight and make the digital world the place it was, and not like she saw it the first time.

 **Yuuta**

He is studying to become pediatrician. Somehow children grew on him and he wants to take care of them as much as possible. Yuuta is… adorable, I'd say. He's sweet and caring, but also smart and friendly kind of guy. He has navy short hair, glasses, dark eyes and white skin, he is also very tall. Many people told him that he has a 'radio voice' because Yuuta has a pleasant voice, a very nice tone.

Yuuta is always looking for the others in the group of the story, he feels responsible since he is one of the older boys. He goes along very well with Kiyoshi and Haruko, maybe is kind of developing a little crush on Haruko but he hasn't realized it yet. Nobu tends to tease him often, about anything, she just see him as someone whom you can tease, like said before, Yuuta is so adorable that you can't help tease him and make him blush or react.

Yuuta's relationship with Gomamon is pure friendship. They connect very well and though Gomamon's personality can be a total extroverted dork, Yuuta can perfectly adapt to it that's one of his virtues. He was totally happy when he realized he would see his digimon partner again, but also his tears were about to burst when he saw how he found him injured. Yuuta is willing to do anything for Gomamon and his friends, from curing them to protect them and the digiworld.

 **Kiyomi**

Kiyomi is a delicate girl who is the daughter of Iori Hida. She has long light brown hair, green eyes, white skin and is a little short of average. Kiyomi is a nice girl, composed and just a tiny bit sarcastic. Her personality can go from normal to very emotional and active in minutes if it's pushed. She possesses a tea set where she drinks tea in her free time while chatting with a friend, or also in her own time Kiyomi practices playing the sweet flute.

This girl is average in her studies but she likes very much science and math in which she is better at. Every year she surprises her teachers because her notes keep increasing. Kiyomi has a contagious laugh, and if she feels like it, she'll cry, but not without struggling to not to first. She is such a cute, polite girl that some boys have their eye on her and Kiyomi just giggle and let them be, she doesn't has such a very strong personality so she does not has hard feelings towards anyone and goes with the flow.

Kiyomi is a good friend and will always be there for her friends and her digimon partner of course. Besides being such a good friend, she's also very brave if she has to. Recently we saw her being sad about leaving the digiworld in _I Wanna Know You_ , but before that, she supported her friend Haruko in her frighten moment. Kiyomi and Haruko go to the same school only for girls so they know from there, they first met in music room where the two were playing their instrument. Since then, they knew each other and sometimes they talked, but they were not so close to one another.

 **Tadashi**

Haruko's younger brother. Tadashi has messy short orange hair, ruby eyes and the same skin color than his mother Sora. He's has a nice personality, which is sweet and a little childish. Like Aoi, sometimes he struggles with himself and his feelings, but sooner or later Tadashi manages to do what his heart tells him.

Tadashi does well in school, but he doesn't hesitate to ask for help to his parents or sister if he doesn't know or doesn't understand something. He has a lot of energy and in P.E he is the best. Although Tadashi can be a little indifferent with the people around him, his friends are like gold to them and protects them to death.

Speaking of golden friends, Gabumon is one of them to him. When he was little, his father Yamato told him to be brave and trust his friends, a thing he never forgot. Tadashi's mind is set to fight for the digital world to be the same again, and meeting Tsunomon again was one of the biggest happiness he felt in his life.

 **Haruko**

One of the responsible ones in the group, Haruko recently discovered that she can be whoever she wants, and not 'a rebel girl' or a 'calm and responsible' kind of girl, she can be both if she wants to. She has a bob cut and blonde hair, blue eyes and white skin very similar with Yamato's mother Natsuko when she was younger. Haruko is a nice girl with a personality that is a little emotional but not so much, since she tends to be a little lone.

Haruko is smart and does excellent in school since she had changed her personality to be more applied. She likes to play guitar in her free times and also goes to skate around town in her roller skates. Almost every girl told her that she is a beautiful girl and they can't believe Haruko isn't dating anyone, that's because Haruko is a little detached and she isn't really into that yet. Sora said one time that she thinks Tadashi would get a date before his older sister does.

This pretty girl is capable of many things but she is modest and just doesn't show off, this includes calm his brother and cousin Kiyoshi when they exalt too much. Her relationship with Piyomon is like sisters and best friends, Haruko barely had a good friend in his life and her digimon partner really helps her to open more and be herself, besides bring out her protective side and take care of everyone if needed, after all she _is_ that kind of girl but she just doesn't show it.


	18. Feelings, emotions and mirrors

Hana and Aoi felt a Little bad, since they couldn't find their lost data and made their digimon partner ultra-evolve. If they don't find it, they couldn't go where Nidramon is.

They weren't the only ones feeling depressed, Hiroki also felt that way. Agumon already told him to not worry about it and be positive that they sure will found it and they'll fight together. Yes, Hiroki admits he felt impatient, but in his opinion, there was no time to waste. They were _so_ close to defeat Nidramon and save the digital world.

.

.

Soon, they found a place to camp, near a big waterfall.

" _The digital world had this beautiful waterfall? I can't believe I don't remember"_ Hana tought looking over the view.

"Hana, look, this waterfall wasn't here before!" tentomon called her attention right away.

"What?"

"This waterfall wasn't here, this must be because the digiworld is damaged. This supposed to be a big green meadow"

Hana's eyes grew big. A meadow?. Wow, Nidramon sure changed the digital world as he pleased, besides killing most of the digimon and leaving village of beginnings like a disaster. Thank goodness that when they get to defeat that digimon everyone will reborn again.

"So, this was… a work of that digimon, right?" the red head girl's voice said in a sad tone. Tentomon nodded at her question.

Hana sat and clenched her fists around her legs. "We will found the lost data and you'll ultra-evolve, tentomon"

The bug digimon was surprised by Hana's words. He wanted to, but lost data could be anywhere. He agreed with her anyways, if she had that hope, they'll sure found it.

.

.

"It's getting dark, you don't want to sleep some?" Aoi looked at palmon by his side, she was starting to yawn.

"What about you Aoi? You don't want to sleep?"

"I-I… don't worry about me, palmon" he said smiling uneasily.

The flower digimon shook her head. "You should rest, I'll protect you" she smiled.

Aoi hugged his partner with a weird giggle. "You're so selfless, thank you" he said, releasing her. "But you have to save energy if you wanna ultra-evolve, right?" he smiled at her sweetly.

Palmon almost blushed at how Aoi was smiling at her, he looked like some prince. She nodded at him and fell asleep with her head in his lap while the blonde boy stared at the waterfall near there.

The rest was sleeping, except Hana and Hiroki that were in the same situation as him and palmon. Their digimon were asleep, but they were chatting, sitting in front of him. Aoi could watch their backs, and how close they were. It didn't bother him, he knew Hiroki was a very good boy, much better than him, he thought.

How did he felt about Hana? It was a question that he made himself lately. Because, if she is by his side it was okay and he could protect her. But if she is by Hiroki's side, he could only feel that he is taking her away from him, like he can't protect her anymore. This isn't love, or at least not romantic love. She felt like… someone really close. He knew her very well, her likes, her dislikes, fears, what makes her happy, what makes her sad, hopes… A sister, that's it. That's how he felt about her.

How he couldn't realize before? Of course he felt jealous, but not because he liked her like that, but because Aoi couldn't stand that one guy came and took her away from him and not be able to protect her and take care of her like he could.

" _If you can make her laugh like that every day I'll allow you to"_ he smiled, lifting a brow at the backs of his friends.

Suddenly, Hiroki and Hana got up.

"It's glowing!" said the red head.

"It's true. It's coming from inside the waterfall" Hiroki added.

"It could be lost data, don't you think?" Hana said excitedly looking at him, making his heart skipped a beat. Her curious expression made her eyes shine and that was priceless.

"Do you want to go and check?"

"How could we do that? It's inside the waterfall" Hana frowned.

"You have a flying digimon, Hana" Aoi jumped in the conversation.

The girl looked at tentomon sleeping soundly and sighed.

"I don't want to wake him up… I told him to save energy"

"Then you don't have a choice to found out what that glow is Hana" the blonde said putting his hands in his pockets.

The dark eyed girl thought about it for a minute. He was right, it was the only way. Besides, what if that was their lost data and could ultra-evolve?

She decided to wake tentomon up, and kabuterimon took them Hana, Hiroki, agumon, palmon and Aoi to the waterfall to check what was it. A cave was inside the waterfall, and that shining was coming from it. They went throught it.

* * *

"It was this… cave? That glow?" Hana looked around and it didn't look like a cave at all. It looked like some other place to where she was, there was a big staircase up a hill, and it seemed like a house or maybe a temple on top. The surroundings were like space and there was nothing but the stairs and that house at the top. Tentomon was beside her, but Hiroki and Aoi didn't.

" _Should I climb up? What there will be up there?"_

Without thinking too much, she started to climb up the stairs, and as soon as she put a foot on the first step, she couldn't step off because a big mirror was blocking the way out behind her. It seemed like a mirror, but it didn't look like it was gonna break that easily.

Hana sighed, looked up the hill, and started climbing with her mind set in the top and what here will be there. She almost forgot about her friends that weren't with her.

* * *

When Aoi crossed that cave and the glow disappeared, he discovered his eyes and sopped narrowing. All he could see was his house.

" _Huh? My… house?"_ he started sweating. Was this really his house? What was happening?

Aoi ran inside the big house, it all seemed so real…

"Palmon, this is my house" he said in a low voice. He still couldn't believe it.

It was his house but his mother wasn't in there. He couldn't find her anywhere. The blonde smiled in relief and started to do whatever he wanted to inside the house.

Sure, eat all the food he wanted, turn on the Jacuzzi maybe, make popcorn, watch tv. Palmon was aware that it was something strange, but seeing Aoi smile like that it was something she never saw before, so she kept her thoughts to herself.

Besides, where were Hiroki and Hana, agumon and tentomon? They were just beside them a moment ago…

* * *

"Hiroki, are you alright?" agumon asked worriedly to the brown haired boy in the ground.

"Agumon… yes, I'm fine. I was just a little dazzled" he said, lifting himself up.

"Look!" Agumon pointed up where Nidramon was supposed to be.

"W-what is that?" he stepped back.

"I don't know, it looks like Nidramon's hiding place don't you think?" agumon said to him. "Hm? I think I heard something"

"What did you heard?"

"Like a girl's voice-"

" _HELP…"_ A distant voice could be heard.

"It sounds like Hana!" Hiroki's heart now was beating faster. What in the world was Hana doing there?. He couldn't defeat that digimon by himself, he knew that, agumon didn't even ultra-evolve. But Hana was in there…

" _What do I do?..."_ he clenched his fists beside him.

"Hiroki…" agumon said in a concerned manner. He knew Hiroki was dying to save Hana, but he also knew he alone could not defeat Nidramon. He just couldn't, they both would die.

* * *

Nidramon was in his hiding place, watching the trap that the three teens were in and grinning. This was his plan to see if he could get rid of them. He sent them in three different time planes and universes.

* * *

Hana was still climbing the stairs that seem infinite. Although she was tired and panting, the girl didn't sopped.

"Hana, we should rest…" tentomon tried to tell her.

"If you want to, you can wait here" she simply said in the most monotone voice tentomon ever heard from her.

"No! wait for me!"

Of course he wouldn't leave her; he had a bad feeling about this situation. Hana's eyes won't even look at him when she answered his questions, they looked empty with every minute that passed and only looking up at that thing on the top, ignoring more and more tentomon.

Her curiosity for knowing can compare to her father's. Definitely.

.

.

"Hana…" tentomon tried to call her attention, but there was no response.

Tentomon lost his evolution to motimon. It was even more difficult to climb those stairs this way.

"H-Hana…" no response, again. Tears were forming in the digimon eyes as he thought that at this point, Hana forgot that he was even there by her side. But motimon didn't give up, he would _never_ leave her.

Motimon turned into pabumon in a second. How could this baby digimon climb those stairs now?.

He tripped, and the little digimon couldn't stop crying…

"Ah! There's the top!" The red haired girl said and climbed the three steps left, followed for a sad pabumon doing his best to climb.

"It was a temple after all… look, tento-" her voice trailed off when she turned around and only saw, in the ground, a little green digimon crying.

"pabu, pabu…" his voice broken in crying.

Hana's eyes still looked empty and her face expressionless. Her eyelashes blinked once in a while but with no emotion. The stairs were over and there was only a floating temple with space around and a gigantic mirror in the place where the stairs should be.

"pabu, pabu" called again her attention, and all Hana did was look at the mirror.

"That's me?" she said. She didn't recognize herself, and when she turned to her partner again, this time the tears of pabumon broke the girl's heart, so much, that when she realized, tears were falling down her cheeks.

She touched the tears with the same emotionless face.

"Tears?... why am I crying?" she sniffed without knowing the effect of pabumon sadness in front of her. Deep inside, if her digimon partner laughs, she laughs, and if he cries… same for her. She turned to the mirror again, the image of Hiroki and Aoi appeared, even though they weren't there.

"Aoi… Hiroki…"

Suddenly, the glass broke a little, waking up Hana from her trance. When she saw pabumon in the ground, she immediately grabbed him and hugged him. She couldn't stop crying though.

 _Pabumon evolve. Motimon._

"Don't cry, Hana"

"Motimon, I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking. How could I forget you and everything I been looking for?" her tears didn't stop rolling down her face in that moment, she felt like crying a lot. Hana was crying for many reasons, not just for that.

"That mirror broke because I shot them bubbles at it, you didn't notice but it doesn't matter. That in the mirror is you! And I have to protect you, that why I'm here. I love how you are Hana, please never change, you're caring, curious, smart and a very nice girl. You're a perfect version of you" Motimon smiled at her warmly.

"Motimon… thank you. You saved me so many times I'll never forget. And this… is the biggest time you saved my life. Just now, before the glass broke I saw the image of Aoi and Hiroki, how could I forget them?"

"I sense something suspicious about this place, Hana"

"Yeah, now that you say it" Hana said approaching the temple. As soon she got close, the mirror in the back started moving, removing the ground where she was standing.

 _Motimon evolve. Tentomon._

"Tentomon! What do we do? This mirror is moving forward more and more!"

"I'll try to break it completely!"

 _Tentomon evolve. Kabuterimon_

Kabuterimon tried with his technique but the gigantic mirror just busted. And it kept moving forward, so much that Hana climbed up the temple.

"This has to be a joke…" she said to herself while looking in the mirror her fear expression full of desperation. As soon she realized her expression, she changed it in one second.

"Attacking with mirrors? Don't think I'm scared of myself! Kabuterimon let's go! We can do it!"

 _Kabuterimon evolve, Atlurkabuterimon._


	19. Never again

Aoi kept comfortably vaguing around his house without caring being alone, or just with palmon with him. He was happy. Or so he thought. The weather was really nice, soft breeze was blowing, everything was perfect.

Palmon was observing him a long time now, she sensed something was really wrong but didn't say anything because the boy seemed so happy. From a moment to another, Aoi found the room that it was supposed to be his mother's.

"What's this?" he said, entering the room. It was all tidy up, very feminine decorated and smelled very good.

Soon he found a photograph in the night stand that called his attention. It was one of Aoi when he was little and Mimi in a gorgeous portrait; they were smiling and seemed very happy. They looked so similar… back then Aoi was so much more alike to his mother than he is now.

"Aoi?..." palmon entered the room too, and spoke with a worried tone.

"What's wrong?" the blonde said turning to see his partner's sad expression.

"I have a bad feeling" said palmon with the same tone.

"What are you talking about?" he responded laughing, like nothing was wrong. Until he turned around the frame of the photograph and there was something written.

" _You'll will always be remembered. I love you no matter what. I hope you found dad and I hope you are happy"_

"What?" Aoi said to himself, although palmon was near enough to hear him.

"What is this?... my mother is?... no, it can't be…" he had kneeled dawn beside the big bed in the room, while the breeze was blowing the curtains softly.

"Aoi… are you okay?" palmon asked. She was so worried about him right now. It seemed like her bad feeling was true and something was going on, something feel strange since the beginning when Hana, Hiroki and the digimon weren't with them anymore.

"Palmon… it seems my mom is not alive anymore… how can this be?" his voice was starting to break, little by little and lifted his head to look at palmon with honey eyes and tears forming in them. "I never suspected this would happen, _ever_. How bad of a bad son am I?" he smiled fantly.

"Bad son? You're not bad, Aoi" she said with her voice cracking as well, trying to calm the boy. Even though the day was so beautiful, and the room in where they were was pretty too, the moment was darkness and sadness.

"I feel so guilty right now, palmon. She is dead now and I was relaxing around in the house without a notice" he was sobbing now, it was the saddest moment in his life.

"When I was with her I didn't listen to her, I wanted to know everything about her love life, complained of her food… God, how could I be so selfish and cold with her? She was everything I had…" he trailed off while a tear fell on the photograph of them two, he couldn't stop clenching his heart out.

"Aoi… you're not a bad boy, I love you so much, and you might be grown up but I know who you are. You love your friends, you're caring, and I don't want to see you cry like this because you have a beautiful smile" palmon said putting herself close to the blonde.

"And I know you love your mom too, you have such a good heart, Aoi. I'm sure your friends love you too, don't think otherwise, please".

"Palmon… what would I do without you?" he wiped his tears. "You have the biggest heart ever, and you're the only one who trusts me even when I don't even trust myself" he said grabbing the flower digimon's hands.

She smiled at him happily "I trust you because you trust me. I don't know what I would do without you either"

Aoi closed his eyes embracing palmon and thinking to himself.

" _Mom, I'm sorry. I see so much of you in palmon in that is front of me. Your kindness, sympathy, well… sometimes your silliness, but I really loved who you were, and I'll never take you for granted again. I love you"_

"Aoi!" palmon called him.

When he opened his eyes and looked where they were, he realized it was all an illusion and his house was not there anymore. Now it was empty, a big space with mixed images of his mother to confuse him. But soon he called palmon again, there was a big hole on top of them and it seemed that they could get out through it.

 _Palmon evolve. Togemon._

A big cactus with a flower in his head appeared, but it couldn't reach that hole. It seems that only flying both could reach it.

"Togemon, it seems only flying we'll reach that hole to get out of here!"

"Flying?" togemon responded.

Aoi nodded. _"Fly? How can we fly? There's nothing here... No, I can't get down"_ he shook his head. _"I have to see my friends again, I have to see my mom again! I have to save the digital world for palmon and the others live in peace!"_

"Aoi?" togemon looked at the blonde in wondering.

"Togemon we can do it! Come on, we have to save the digital world and everyone in it!" he smiled at his partner with belief in his eyes that everything will be alright.

 _Togemon ultra-evolve. Lillymon._

Now togemon was a beautiful fairy-like digimon, held his hand and took him flying up to the hole that will bring the out of that place. It was still full of images of Mimi that Aoi kept staring and smiling warmly at while firmly grabbing lillymon's hand.

" _Mom… I'm sorry. I love you"_

* * *

Agumon had stared nervously at Hiroki for while now, the same screaming for help was heard every now and then, and Hiroki was positive that it was Hana calling. He was about to go to the dark castle and rescue her, but his feet didn't move a step, because deep inside he knew that he will die if he goes, and agumon too.

"Hiroki…" agumon said to the boy, who was clenching his fists in desperation.

"agumon… I can't save her, can I?" he whispered, and then let fall himself in the ground as if he couldn't do anything.

"Hiroki, I sense something strange… where is Aoi and palmon? They were with us"

The brown haired boy looked around. It was true, something felt weird. He was so focused in that voice that sounded like Hana that he forgot about everything else.

"But… Hana is inside that place, isn't she?" he said looking at agumon frowning in wonder.

Agumon shook his head slowly, and both kept staring at the big castle in the distant.

* * *

"Atlurkabuterimon, we have to find Hiroki and Aoi!"

Hana's hair flowed while she was in the gigant bug digimon. They broke the glass with atlurkabuterimon's technique and now they were looking for their friends through a big white space where there was nothing but blur colors.

Soon, they saw two individuals going up out of nowhere. That's right; it was Lillymon who was taking Aoi's hand to fly through the hole they found to get out of the dimension they were in.

"Lillymon, I see something there" said the blonde, catching eye of a big thing coming at them.

"I see it too, Aoi" responded the fairy digimon.

"Aoi?" Hana had her doubts, but she wished so bad that it was one of her friends.

When they got closer, they could see each other perfectly. They recognized each other and got really happy of seeing each other. Aoi climbed to atlurkabuterimon's back with Hana and kept looking for Hiroki with Lillymon flying by their side.

Although they just reunited, both noticed a change in each other.

* * *

" _What do I do… this is definitely strange. I can't risk our lives just like that. Damn, I need help!"_ Hiroki was going mad himself.

"Hiroki" said the dinosaur digimon who never left his side. The boy looked at him and blinked a couple of times.

"You're not alone. I can see that you're struggling, but if you want to fight or have anything in thought, you can count with me!" he said, smiling kindly.

"Agumon…" Hiroki's eyes seemed to have tears in them; he didn't know what to say.

"No. I trust you. If you say there's something strange here, I believe you. I'll trust you my life, once and over again" he said smiling at his dear partner.

Agumon's eyes were shining with happiness for Hiroki's words.

"Since we got together I wanted to thank you for coming. And for not being scared when I was hiding behind that bush as a koromon" he said with his smile bigger than ever.

The brown eyed boy laughed at this. "I'll always come when you need me"

Both grabbed each other's hand and nodded, as if they were making a pact.

" _HIROKI!"_

"Am I hearing thing again?" said the boy looking down with a disappointed tone.

"HIROKI!"

This time it sounded nearer, and it was a boy's voice, not a girl's. Bot agumon and Hiroki looked up and saw a big digimon and, it looked like a fairy there too?.

"H-Hana?" said the boy, hoping with all his heart that it was his beloved friend.

As the giant digimon descended, the red haired girl's head popped out, and then jumped in the place where her two friends were, followed by Aoi.

"Hiroki!" Hana said, throwing herself into the boy in a big hug. Hiroki could almost hear her sniffling. When he saw her, her dark eyes were in tears as he suspected.

"Are you okay Hana?" he asked worried.

"Yes, this are happy tears, don't worry" the girl smiled at him happily, wiping the tears away. "We have to get out of here, nothing here is real. We were all sent to different dimensions" she explained.

Hiroki felt as if a weight lifted from his whole body. He couldn't explain how relieved he was that Hana wasn't inside that place. Now that he knew that, whitout noticing it, tears were already rolling in the boy's cheek.

"Hey, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Aoi asked, concerned.

"Thank goodness…" Hiroki said looking down. "Thank goodness you're safe Hana…"

Both Aoi and Hana put a hand in Hiroki's shoulder to calm him and as appreciation for his concern to them. The brown haired boy was still flushed, but soon wiped his tears away and continued talking with their friends to make a plan to get out of there.

.

.

"Then… how do we get out of here?" Asked Hiroki, still a little confused.

Everyone looked around to find anything that make them out of that world, but nothing could be seen.

"Aoi, I don't see anything, do you?" said Hana softly, looking around.

"No, me neither" responded the blonde.

After another moment, both remembered that they found their lost data in those dimensions. Maybe Hiroki would find it too.

Aoi and Hana stared at the younger boy for a moment, then at each other and nodded.

"Hiroki, we both found our lost data in those dimensions we were. Maybe the key for agumon to ultra evolve is in there, too" the girl explained softly.

"What? Are you sure?" asked the boy, surprised.

Hana grabbed his hands together and looked in his eyes. "I _know_ it is".

Hiroki blushed a little, but understood what she said. He and agumon walked to that big dark castle. With every step, both felt confident, as if they weren't going to lose.

.

.

"I'm going to ultra evolve, Hiroki!" agumon said excitedly. Hiroki smiled at him and nodded.

While they walked, images of when greymon saved Hiroki's life went through his mind. He would have fallen in that instant, but he evolved just to save his life.

When they got inside the castle, and started to investigate it, they discovered doors through a big hall. Agumon wanted to open one of them, but Hiroki stopped him.

"You're too careless, agumon" he said putting one hand in his hip, as scolding him.

"But you don't want to know? Maybe the lost data is in here" he said curiously.

That made the teen boy think for a minute that it could be true, but there could be traps everywhere.

"Come on, have a little courage!"

Those words made Hiroki react. An image of his dad flashed in his mind quickly, and with that, the words Taichi said to him too.

" _I always can find courage inside me, huh?"_ He swallowed anxiously.

"Alright, agumon, let's open the door"

As soon as he said that, agumon nodded confidently and opened it. A blinding light appeared.

 _Agumon evolve. Greymon._

 _Greymon ultra-evolve. Metalgreymon._

Metalgreymon appeared out of nowhere, destroying part of the castle and Hiroki stared at it a little first before noticing that the whole place was falling apart.

"Let's get out of here, metalgreymon!"

The boy hooped up to the digimon's back and flew away to where Hana and Aoi waited nervously.

"Is that Hiroki?" the girl was biting her nails out of the stress.

To see Hana there waiting for him, his feelings for her boiled up inside him like fire again. More than before, he though.

* * *

 **I am _so_ sorry! I've been trying to upload this chapter for a week and I couldn't until I figured out the problem. My apologies.**

 **Anyway, you know what to do :) Review and let me know anything your thoughts, opinions, etc. OXOX**


	20. Getting closer

Aoi noticed what the younger boy was trying to say once he got closer to Hana and gave a sigh, but he convinced them to get out of that place at once. The three of them with their digimon, flew away from the cave of illusions they were in.

.

.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

They were only welcomed by the scream of Haruko. Not two seconds passed when Hana was embraced by her telling her that she was worried. Hiroki and Aoi smiled and grinned, mostly because they were relieved to be safe and happy to see their digimon in ultra form.

They explained what happened and now everyone were convinced to keep going and stop Nidramon once and for all.

* * *

Getting closer and closer to Nidramon's refuge made everyone feel even more nervous. The thing that reassure them was their digimon partner that smiled at them everytime they look at them. The digital world was clearer everytime, more than when they first came. That especially gave hope to the teens to do the right thing, maybe return home and everything would be alright.

Hana was feeling warmer with the sun in her face. That's right, she could see the sun. It was the greatest sensation ever, she felt like she hadn't seen the sun in ages.

"Hana, are you alright?"

Hana shifted her head aside to look at the face of Hiroki, her eyes narrowing a little because of sunshine. His question was just for checking if she was alright.

"Yes, I'm okay. Isn't it great Hiroki? The sun in your face?" she said, closing her eyes and lifting her face to the sun.

The brown haired boy chuckled at her behavior. It was true; he couldn't believe how much the digital world changed, just because they were there, just because they found their partners found the lost data and were able to ultra-evolve.

"Yes, is great" he said with calmness in his voice.

"Nidramon is supposed to be in that mountain… ¿are you ready to go?" Kiyoshi turned around to look at the expression of all of his friends.

They nodded, and started walking towards the mountain, which was still under a grey sky, and the mountain was in complete darkness, unlike the rest of the digiworld.

* * *

In a cabin near the beach, a slam could be heard along with whining, and birds flying in the distance because of the impact. Nobu, Kosuke and Kiyomi landed in the floor in their return from the digital world. The TV was off, but they made it through it and came safely to their world.

"It's so silent here". Nobu was checking around everything. She still wondered if they were in the digital world or they made it to their world. Only the sound of the waves outside could be heard.

"We're home…" said quietly Kiyomi while she looked through the window, smiling.

While the girls laughed and hugged, Kosuke was checking his phone, mainly to call someone, his parents, Nobu's or Kyoshi's. But he found out the date it was just a day after they were camping.

" _Just one day?"_ he thought, grasping firmly his phone in his hand. _"The digital world must be pretty damaged if the time is messed up like this"._ He turned to look at the girls.

"Guys, we have to hurry. It's been only one day since we left, that means a minute here is like one hour in the digiworld, we can't lose that much time" he said in a serious tone.

"Who should we call, Kosuke?" Kiyomi asked him with a faint smile.

The chocolate brown haired boy gave returned her smile.

"Who do you think?" he said still with that smile on his face, looking right at her green eyes.

She stayed there thinking for a second, a little surprised. She never expected that Kosuke to return the question back at her.

"Well… Hana's father, I think" she said shrugging, and the boy chuckled.

"You have to say it with confidence! Don't doubt your decision, Kiyomi"

The atmosphere of confusion and nervous faded. Kosuke had that ability to turn a heavy situation into a light one.

They called Koushiro. Kosuke talked with him and told him what was going on. The older Izumi was a little confused, but he didn't doubt a single word of what Kosuke told him.

" _That's why Jyou couldn't contact Yuuta"_ Koushiro thought. He was arriving to Taichi's house, he wanted help to go for those kids at the camp and do something about this situation. Koushiro knocked at the door with a frown and worried face like he wore in years.

"Koushiro!" received Taichi. "What's whit that worried face?" he asked confused.

"We have a problem" he stated coming into the house already "Well… not we. Our kids" he said in a tone that made the brown haired man worry, too.

Taichi looked at him in the eyes seriously this time. "Tell me what happened". Koushiro only nodded and took a deep breath, making his friend do the same thing.

* * *

After a half an hour, Kosuke, Kiyomi and Nobu still were in the beach waiting for Koushiro and someone else to come and take them home.

"Look, we have to go. We can't stay here any longer"

"How you know we have to go and not stay here, Kosuke?"

Nobu was losing her patience again with the boy.

"Oh, so you want to stay here waiting? Okay! But I'm leaving!" he said at the navy haired girl who was just shaking her head listening to him. Then he glanced at Kiyomi.

"Kiyomi, you're gonna come with me, right?" he said.

Kiyomi stayed quiet without talking. She was indecisive of what to do. But while her two friends discussed, she made up her mind.

"Nobu. Let's go" she smiled at the taller girl.

"What?" Nobu asked with her face in pure confusion.

"We shouldn't stay were waiting, we should go and find them in the way! Think about the digital world. There's no time, we have to hurry. Remember, one minute here is like a day over there or more" she explained the best she could, moving towards Kosuke's side, ready to go, but Nobu was still not moving.

"Come on, Nobu. It's our time" said Kosuke with decision, extending his hand to her.

The older girl looked at them, and slowly smiled. "It's time" she said and ran towards them, hugging them both in an embrace.

"Come on, let's go! What are we waiting?!"

The three started walking in the street going to… well, they didn't know where, but they were home, and they had to do something there for the digital world. Meanwhile, Koushiro, Taichi and Yamato were driving to the cabin in the beach.

"I'm gonna call Kosuke again" Koushiro grabbed his phone and started calling him.

"Kosuke, we're about to arrive to the cabin!"

" _Ah, sorry, we're not there anymore. We started walking through the streets. We're uh… near the city now"_

"Near the city? Okay, we'll find you, just don't go that far, please"

" _Yes, okay. Goodbye"_

The red head sighed. "We have to keep going, they left that place and started moving"

"What?! Where are they? Do you imagine if we lose Iori's, Kosuke's, Ken and Miyako's kids?! They'll kill us" said Taichi complaining. "I'm serious!"

"Calm down, Taichi, they can't be that far, they're walking. We'll find them more ahead" Yamato tried to reassure him. But Koushiro was still thinking.

"Kosuke explained everything to me and I understood him well, but… I wonder why they're here, and the rest stayed in the digital world"

Yamato nodded. "Haruko and Tadashi are still there…"

"Hiroki…" said taichi in a low, worried tone.

"Hana…" _"Be careful"_

* * *

The refuge of Nidramon was every second nearer, the teens could feel fear and nervous from being so close, but their digimon calmed them telling them that the digital world was really clear because of them, and while they had ultra evolution everything will be okay. They walked with a firm step, grabbing each other's hand and squeezing them, looking at each other with confidence and taking deep breaths to calm themselves. The end was close.

"But my dear digidestined kids… if I tricked Hana, Hiroki and Aoi into an illusion once, what makes you think that I can't do it again?" Nidramon smirked somewhere inside his refuge with Ogremon behind him. He wasn't giving up on the digital world yet, but time was running and something had to be done for both of worlds.

.

.

"Yuki… I'm scared" Hana brough up to the older boy walking beside him. She was nervous and overthinking.

Yuki gave her a reassuring smile. "You don't have to worry. We're all together. We can do it Hana".

"Uh, guys, look!" Hiroki pointed to the sky where a kuwagamon and snimon were flying and about to attack them. The place where they were in that moment was dark and had rocks around and little land elevations, nothing more than Nidramon's refuge ahead.

"Run!" yelled Kiyoshi and everyone splitted up to hide somewhere while the digimon flew by close trying to hurt them.

Aoi and Kiyoshi were together with their digimon.

Haruko, Aoi and Hiroki.

Yuuta, Yuki and Tadashi were hiding together.

And Hana was alone with tentomon.

There's little time and Nidramon has a plan. The end is close, but ¿how are they going to turn this situation around?.


End file.
